Frozen Heart
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: It was out of sheer protective nature that Quinn's powers shot out as she reached forward in one last attempt to save her friend from hitting the ice below, but it was out of sheer bad luck that her powers ended up striking Rachel in the head. A twisted Faberry take of the movie Frozen!
1. The Sky's Awake

**AN: So I love frozen and I decided to write it into my favorite OTP! Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish! But no sadly I don't own Frozen or Glee!**

The thin mountain air burned the backs of the workers' throats, eyes, and skin as they all continued to move as one, never once stilling their movements for even a second.

Muscular triple layered upon arms striked the ice with saws, picks, and axes alike, all the while chanting out.

"Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold-"

A slow moving smile crept onto one dark haired boy's face as he and a small, barley older then a few months, reindeer attempted to, yet again, lift their ice block out of the basically arctic water.

This was his favorite song by far, for the lyrics rang true in his mind.

_The ice was beautiful and had enough power to take down armies at a time, but one wrong move and you were as good as gone. Falling into the cold waters below would probably be a fate worse then torture._

Shaking his head fondly, Puck remained content with just self arguing to himself while listening to his fellow workers' deep voices boom through out the area as they each told their own rendition of what winter's gifts meant to them.

He had 'work' to do anyways and Noah Puckerman would be damned if he let one catchy song distract him during his time up on the North Mountain.

Even though it had already been 12 hours...

Countless, skin numbing, face burning, bone chilling hours of trying to move the pestering block, yet Puck none the less continued on with his warrior spirit and smirk in place.

_No one said harvesting ice was easy, but hey it was a good life._

"Don't worry I got it!"

The older and quite larger men around him looked on in amusement as the odd duo of the boy and his reindeer continued to use their considerably smaller equipment against the even smaller ice block.

Any one of them could easily grab the elusive cube with one hand if needed, but Puckerman always told them he liked to fight his own battles.

No matter how small.

For that, the fellow mountain men never once gave the boy of barely 7 any trouble, always offering him assistance if needed, but they never treated him like less.

How could anyone ever find a reason to tell a kid their dreams of being a harvester were useless when they already showed so much passion?

You couldn't.

Finally, as the sun begun to descend behind the surrounding peaks and the sky awoke with with brilliantly shining stars over head, the mohawked boy was able to grasp and heave up the stubborn piece of frozen water.

_HA suck on that!_

Doing a small happy dance with Sven at their accomplishment, Puck loaded the block that had recently caused him nearly 16 painful hours of swearing and sweat, onto his sled and tied it down.

By the time he had finished, the stars had begun to dance along with the northern lights of the sky as the rest of the harvesters too started to pack up for the day.

Large piles of clean sell-able ice stood ready to be transported back to the town far below and would, without a doubt, bring in a substantial profit in for the next week.

Considering Arendelle's main export was ice, it was a good day of work for the men and boy alike.

Puck quickly finished loading up his much smaller sleigh before hooking the reins up to his furry friend to begin the long journey back home...if you consider a small cave on the outskirts of the city a home that is.

"Come on Sven!"

Meanwhile down below, the silent kingdom that slumbered upon the water remained oblivious to the events occurring on the northern side and the beautiful display being held in the air above.

Glittering constellations continued to shimmer down on the blissfully unaware land of while the residents slept peacefully in preparation for another busy day of work that awaited them all in the morning.

Not a soul remained awake as everyone and everything stayed perfectly still...

Well almost everyone.

"Quinn! Pssst Quinn!"

Hushed, yet excited, whispers continued to try and awaken the sleeping blonde as a small bundle of brown hair and tan skin giggled fondly.

_Why must she be such a heavy sleeper?_

With some difficulty the little princess was able to climb upon the other's annoyingly tall bed, before jumping on top of the slumbering girl within the bed herself.

"Lucy! Wake up wake up wake up!"

"...Rachel go back to sleep."

Though her voice was laced with exhaustion, the blonde princess found herself continuing to being shaken by her younger friend.

Quinn rolled onto her side before grunting out an obnoxious snore in hopes of deterring the younger girl, but Rachel only giggled down at her best friend's act, then moving herself to straddle the blonde and poke at her sides.

A small snort escaped small pink lips, before hazel eyes opened with a start, and then narrowed up at the other girl's grin.

Quinn may have be annoyed beyond any sane person's level of kindness, but even then the brightness that flooded off of the brunette caused a small smile to spread across her face.

Some would think with the age difference between the two, they would be considered forced acquaintances at best. However born three years apart or not, nothing could deter the two's friendship.

From a very young age the smaller princess from the neighboring kingdom of Berrington had basically become inseparable from Quinn's side.

It had started years ago when the kings of Arendelle's closest partners had been invited by the Fabray family to a formal dinner to discuss trade agreements and future networking of goods.

At first the two men had been hesitant to bring their sometimes overly excited daughter to such an occasion, but after the insistence of both the King and Queen it seemed they had no choice.

Turns out the two hit it off from the start.

Rachel was simply the cutest little ball of energy Quinn had ever met in her lonely life.

The blonde simply adored everything about younger girl's. From her voice, to her height, even to the warm feeling of happiness Rachel put in her heart every time they laughed. Also the ever patient girl loved to listen attentively to the younger as she would eagerly retell all her stories of dancing and vocal competitions back home.

She was Quinn's person.

In return the brunette found herself absolutely taken by the older princess's beautifully composed attitude and grace. From her manners to her looks, princess Quinn was definitely the most exhilarating royal little Rachel had ever met, but she clearly was a lot more then that to her.

She was Rachel's best friend.

So their shared instant admiration made their relationship bloom from there on.

Differences be damned.

A small sigh brought Quinn out of her attempts to fall back asleep though as Rachel ungracefully flopped down on top of her side with a huff.

"I just can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

Quinn chuckled slightly at the younger girl's dramatics.

_Always so enthusiastic, even at gods know what time it is..._

"Go play by yourself!"

With a light shove the blonde was able to move the almost nonexistent weight off of her back and even the bed itself. She heard a tiny squeal, then a small thump hit the floor below before closing her still heavily sleep filled eyes once more.

Usually the Arendelle princess was willing to play with Rachel no matter what the time or place, but even Quinn could become drained after a full day of their adventures.

That and their monthly sleepovers could last anywhere between three to seven days at most, but the younger girl constantly insisted that they make the most of every second.

See through out Rachel's life, the small heiress had never found another princess even close to her age by even 5 years. This had lead the brunette of Berrington to become quite lonely and desperate for a friend of any sort.

And unlike Quinn who had her older sister Francesca to keep her company at best, the little star had basically been alone for some time until she found the blonde.

And even after countless play dates, sleepovers, picnics, and dinners later, Rachel never wanted to waste a single moment.

Hence why said girl seemed to consider sleeping also as wasted time together...even though it was only the second night of their week together.

In fact it was their second week long sleepover in only 4 weeks.

For recently, both of the Berry men had fallen ill to an unknown and incurable disease. Due to their declining health and Rachel's young age, the two rulers had decided to form a royal agreement with Arendelle.

In the event that both Hiram and Leroy Berry were to die before Rachel was of legal age, Arendelle would forever hold the rights and monarchy over Berrington Through their two daughters.

This basically combined the two lands legally for the rest of time should their be no Berry blood related suitable ruler. It also helped to avoid raids and future wars from neighboring countries over the possibility of unclaimed land.

The two kingdoms were also so close in friendship and distance anyway, it seemed to be the smartest option in the end.

Only no one had told Rachel yet.

King Russell had suggested that in order to keep the little girl oblivious to the increasingly apparent failure of both her fathers' health, she stay with the Fabray family for at least twice for a week once a month.

It helped keep everyone's minds off of the heartbreaking thought that the two kings may pass on before their time.

Also it gave the the Berry men a peace of mind knowing that their only child remained happy and oblivious. Everyone knew the amount of work and hardships that surely awaited the future queen would be a lot to take in, but for now they all let the brunette enjoy her childhood fun.

While Quinn too was unaware of the agreement between their parents, she was certainly not complaining about the sudden company.

Sure she had her sister Franny to mess around with every once in a while, but the older Fabray was always busy. Sometimes the sisters shared a politics or social tutoring class together, but besides that the two barely spoke let alone hung out.

Francesca was 10 years older then Quinn and was usually off with her own friends.

Don't be mistaken, Quinn really did love her sister, but it was rather a quiet and lonely for the younger blonde, until she had met Rachel.

In all honesty, Quinn actually preferred to be with the brunette over Franny.

Rachel was always willing to do something exciting, to get into mischief, to explore, and Quinn loved doing all those things as well.

Age difference be damned, both lived for the thrill of a good adventure and their bond was stronger then that of steel. They were best friends and nothing could break their love for one another...

However that sure as hell didn't mean Quinn enjoyed being woken up in the middle of the night to play.

Unlike the younger princess, sleep was needed if she wanted to be able to function in the morning, but Rachel didn't seem to see this logic tonight.

For on this night the sky was 'awake' and it was a perfect excuse for the brunette to convince her friend to do something outrageous before the sun arose.

_If only there was some way to get Quinn to..._

Gasping at her brilliant idea, Rachel grunted determinedly and quickly made her way back up onto the large bed...and then back onto Quinn.

With a small tan hand, the Berrington princess pulled back a single pale eyelid and smiled down at the hazel colored look of aggravation that stared playfully back up at her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

**Do I let the story be? Or do I let it go and continue?**

**Reviews? Thoughts?**


	2. Catch Me

**AN: Heyo! Just so you all know I will be mostly following the movies plot and events, but I will certainly be spicing some of them up a little bit of my own twists!**

**Disclaimer: Nay I say! For I do not own anything!**

Rachel giggled excitedly as she dragged a flustered, yet equally as excited Quinn Fabray behind her, down the main staircase and across the grand foyer.

"Come on Come on Come on!"

"Rae! Shhhhhh! Shhhhh!"

The older blonde halfheartedly tried in to shush the sprinting brunette, but even she could not contain her laughter when they finally reached the deserted ballroom and immediately shut the large mahogany doors.

The spacious area gave their glee filled shouts a chilling echo as Rachel ran into the large room with her arms thrown out in anticipation.

However, she soon looped back around in a complete 360 and grasped onto the much paler hand of her best friend before tugging the blonde forward for the second time of the night.

Not that Quinn minded at all. She happily aloud the giggling brunette to drag her to the middle of the room right beneath the large bay windows upon the high ceiling that reflected a beautifully crafted moonlit snowflake onto the floor.

Pulling both of Quinn's hands into her own, Rachel smiled up at the older girl brightly.

"Do the Magic! Do the Magic!"

Quinn laughed at her friend's obvious excitement, but none the less moved her hands out of the grasp of her best friends.

Ignoring the warmth that she missed the minute contact was broken, the blonde made a motion for the younger girl to move closer as she begun to spin her hands over one another in an all to familiar gesture.

Soon a small flurry of ice and snow began to magically bundle into a perfectly round ball within the pale hands of the older girl As she smile down at awe filled mocha colored irises.

"Ready?"

Rachel nodded eagerly while her large doe eyes looked on in wonder.

Even after the initial fear of showing her powers to the younger girl had faded away, Quinn still made sure to always check on the brunette's reactions. Soon enough she began to adore sharing her powers with Rachel, but the blonde still always had a small lingering of doubt in her mind that one day the younger girl would fear her or even worse leave.

Her doubt had slowly became very minuscule though when she saw the same awe and joy light up the smaller girl's eyes every time she use her magic or when they would hang out.

The taller girl smiled even wider when she saw the same happiness she loved oh so much displayed before her now.

With a wink, Quinn threw her arms up towards the ceiling, and following the movements, the once small ball was thrown upwards before exploding into a dazzling fireworks display of glittering snowflakes.

The stunned brunette began to shout merrily as she raced around the room trying to catch any of the magical ice crystals that were descending.

"This is amazing!"

Quinn smiled lovingly at her companion's laughter and chuckled to herself.

_Ok time for some real fun_

"Hey Rae, watch this!"

The little girl slowed down immediately to look back up in curiosity at whatever it was her best friend was implying.

Quinn raised a single eyebrow at the latter's questioning face, before smirking confidently. Suddenly the blonde lifted her leg and stomped her small foot down onto the wooden boards below.

Then from beneath the icy blue slippers of the Arendelle princess a fine sheet of perfectly untouched ice began to swirl and filter across the ballroom floor in gorgeous curling motions.

Both girls laughed in amazement at the new trick as Rachel began to slowly slide away against her will due to the suddenly frozen terrain.

They both smiled at one another and happily sighed.

This was only the beginning.

After helping Rachel regain her footing and some playful skating with one another, the older girl flicked her wrist up expertly, and began to turn the entire ballroom into their own personal winter wonderland.

Dozens of small snow mounds and small ice sculptures decorated the no longer empty room in a matter of seconds, however not even the soon to be grand landscape that was surrounding Rachel seemed to capture her gaze quite like Quinn was at the moment.

The happiness that was so noticeable in the hazel orbs the brunette loved to look into was beautiful. That combined with the way the moon's light cascading down from theoverhead panels caught onto the perfectly blonde hair of her friend, made Rachel grin.

That wasn't all though. There was also the completely graceful dancer like movements of Quinn's body that truly showed how mature the blonde was compared to the usually clumsy brunette lack for balance.

Seeing her friend so at peace with both her abilities and herself was the only thing in the world that could ever compare to the magic she created.

"Hey Rae?"

The smaller girl snapped out of her daze and blushed slightly at the fact that she had been caught staring. If Quinn had noticed the other girl's look though she had chosen to ignore it and for that Rachel was grateful.

As quickly as her embarrassment had come it left though as the brunette gave a knowing look to her older friend's smile.

She knew what Quinn was asking for her to do.

"I'll go get it!"

The blonde girl watched on in bemusement while Rachel all but raced out of the ballroom in the direction of the kitchen and sighed.

How she ever got so lucky to find a friend like the little star would always be a mystery to her.

By the time Rachel had returned, carrot and hat in hand, the blonde had already begun to roll out the base of their soon to be of snowman.

Not wasting a moment, the brunette gently sat the vegetable and wool hat she had been carrying onto the ground, before running forward to roll a considerably smaller, yet equally as important, snow part along side Quinn.

Eventually the younger princess got close enough to the blonde's snowball and was able to lift her own contribution on top with a smile.

Quinn covered her mouth slightly to keep her giggles at bay, but it was useless when her adorable best friend was looking at her like that.

_She is too cute for her own good_

The two were able to put up the final piece on top of the other two mounds together, before standing back to admire their combined work.

True it was a little misshapen, but the body of their homemade friend stood tall and proud none the less.

Actually the body of their creation somehow managed to tower both Quinn and Rachel smaller forms.

Not a problem, height didn't matter to either girl. Now all it needed was a little love and something to make it special.

Rachel quickly handed the carrot and hat over to the awaiting blonde before she sat down onto one of the more steady snow banks and watched on anxiously while Quinn decorated.

It only took a few moments of smoothing out and touch ups, for the blonde to finish her masterpiece and turn the now finished...snowwoman?

_Huh when did that happen?...oh well..._

Quinn didn't dwell much on the thought as she turned the now finished snowgirl towards the awaiting brunette.

It/she was wearing a bright teal wool hat that had a small white duck emblem on the front that held the symbol of peace in Berrington's meanings or beliefs. That along with the three stone buttons that were placed on the bottom two snowballs contrasted greatly with the white of the handmade snow.

The detail Quinn had made on the inanimate creation's face though was what made it simply amazing.

The snowgirl was smiling from snow cheek to snow cheek as though she was the happiest thing alive and her bright blue eyes, that were made from small carved out ice crystals Quinn had made in the mist of their excitement, shined as though she too could feel both of her creators' happiness.

Now all she needed was to introduce herself to the awaiting brunette.

In her best older woman like voice, Quinn begun to move the snowgirl's twig arms around and wave them at Rachel.

"Hi Im Brittany! And I like warm hugs!"

The now exstatic brunette gasped in excitement before rushing forward to tackle both Quinn and their newly named snowgirl into a group hug.

"I love you Brittany!"

The latter laughed at the little girl's giggling and continued to talk in her best innocent Brittany voice.

"You wanna dance Rae Rae?"

Rachel positively squealed as she grabbed both of the snowwoman's twig arms and Quinn's own hand before dragging them both onto the ice.

As soon as the three were onto the frozen floorboard though, the Arendelle princess turned out of Rachel's grip and pressed herself back to back with their snowmade friend.

Then without hesitating the blonde shot out a gentle blast of icy wind from her hands and slowly began to pushed both herself, Brittany, and Rachel around the ballroom using while using her powers to turn and spin.

"Hehehe Quinn look Brittany is dancing!"

The two laughed and danced for what must have been hours, until both ended up on top of one of the taller mounts that Quinn had strategically shaped into the perfect sledding hill for two.

Before either one knew it, Rachel had seated herself in Quinn's lap before both shouted freely while sliding down the soft hill together.

"Tickle bumps Luce!"

The younger girl cried out unexpectedly when she flew from her position in the older's lap and landed back first into the fresh pile of snow that awaited her at the end of their slide. Suddenly though the small mass of brown hair from within the hill erupted upwards with a smile.

Rachel experimentally threw some of the white snow up in the air while Quinn hopped off of their previous sledding hill and stood back on the icy floor to watch her friend amuse herself.

Then the brunette seemed to get yet another brilliant idea as she climbed out of her self made hole and quickly jumped off of the small snow bank.

Rachel knew Quinn would never let her fall.

"Hang on!"

The still standing blonde playfully chastised the giggling brunette as she threw her hands out at the unexpected attempt of flight, and continued to create saving snow bumps for the Berrington girl's hopping.

"Catch me!"

"I will!"

Rachel cheered lightly as she continued to land feet first onto each small hand made mountain Quinn created after she leapt.

Deciding to be a little more daring though, the younger child started to speed up and jump a little too quickly for Quinn's comfort.

But the blonde began to really panic when Rachel started to go even faster.

"Again!"

"Wait! Rach!"

"Wooo hooo!"

"Rae-Slow down I-"

Without warning, Quinn's foot slipped from beneath due to her rushed movements and the stunned blonde landed harshly onto her back with a shriek.

However the pain in her rear didn't even register to the fallen girl.

The only thing she could focus on was the fact that Rachel had jumped once again.

"Rachel!"

It was out of sheer protective nature that Quinn's powers shot out as she reached forward in one last attempt to save her friend from hitting the unforgiving ice below.

But it was out of sheer bad luck though that Quinn's powers ended up striking Rachel in the head.

**YOO HOO! Hi guys! Big faberry fanfic yeah?!**

**Lol anyway hope you guys are liking it so far!**

**Reviews are loved and so are warm hugs :D**


	3. Fear Will Be Your Enemy

**AN: Heyo lovelies! So I take it you all like so far? I hope so! Super long chapter here yay!**

**Disclaimer: Dude no...**

Quinn had quickly stood from her fallen position on the icy ground and immediately rushed forward to cradle Rachel head the moment her tiny non-moving body hit the snow. Luckily the blast of her powers had been enough to throw the tiny girl far enough off course that she hadn't hit the ice.

But once she had landed, Rachel didn't get back up.

"Rachel?"

Quinn wasted no time to place the smaller girl's entire body in her lap, but when she saw the slow moving frost like streak that began to form in Rachel's usually dark hair her heart dropped.

_Dear gods no..._

"MAMA! PAPA! FRANCESCA!"

The blonde cried out as loudly as she could, but did not rise as she remained on the floor, hugging her fallen friend tightly. Even though she was use to the cold, Quinn knew her usually bright star wasn't suppose feel this chilled.

_Rachel- I'm so sorry- I didn't you- were going to fast- and I should have-_

The now crying child was so concerned about the statue like girl in her arms, she hadn't felt her own frost begin to spread from beneath one of her slippers.

Nor did she notice her name being called out in the nearby hallway along with three sets of rushing footsteps.

The only thing that mattered to her right now was small, cold, unmoving Rachel.

_I'm so s-sorry Rae.._.

Ice that had previously been clear and untouched on the ground below no longer remained still as broken and uneven sleet began to cover the whole room in a fine layer.

Soon the ballroom walls and ceiling began to take on a haunting look of a frozen prison while shards of sharp spikes started to spread high and low. Unintentional pillars crystalized, before knocking down ice sculptures, snow hills, and even Brittany the snowgirl.

Eventually nothing remained besides shards, snow, and two cold bodies.

Quinn didn't look up once.

"You're alright Rae, I got you..'

Even though the openly sobbing girl was oblivious to the new surroundings she had created, her now terrified looking family was not.

"Lucy what have you done?! This is getting out of hand!"

She hadn't even heard them all come in.

"It was an accident...I'm sorry Rachel."

If it had been any other time Quinn would have stepped back at her Father's tone, but right now the little brunette in her arms was her only priority. It didn't matter how loudly the King's voice boomed through out the completely iced room.

_Wait what? _

Queen Judy and Francesca gently took Rachel from Quinn's hold while the startled blonde finally took a good look around the landscape that had been their wonderland only moments ago. She almost started crying all over again when she looked up at the newly frozen walls.

_When did I lose control?!_

"She's ice cold!"

Turning back to listen to her mother's words, a rush of pure worry shot through the princess as hundreds of horrible thoughts over took her mind.

_What if Rachel never wakes up? What have I done? Did I -... Did I freeze her completely? _

The temperature of the already frozen room dropped substantially as the blonde began to wrap her crossed arms around her midsection while breathing heavily in sheer panic.

_Oh gods- what did I do?! When did I lose control...if I hurt her to badly what will her fathers say? What if she is dead!_

Before a full blown snowstorm could begin within the castle walls Russell stood from his crouched position and spoke up in a calm commanding voice.

"I know where we have to go. Francesca alert the Hudson man and his wife to have three horses at the ready. I'll be right back."

Francesca nodded at her father's orders and ran to alert the stable workers of their soon to be departure. The king had then told his wife to grab a cloak for herself and Quinn as he too ran from the cold room in the direction of his study.

Judy tried to comfort her daughter while the other two Fabrays were off to get whatever it is they needed, but it seemed the smallest blonde had become lost in her own thoughts once again.

Quinn's heart had slowed down to a steadier rate thankfully, but her now shaking fists continued to vibrate with anger at her own recklessness as she looked down at her best friend.

_I'm so sorry Rachel..._

"Santana! Come on this is hard enough without your weight on top!"_  
_

"Are you're saying I'm fat?!"

"Wh-What! No I didn't even- I-you- what?-"

Puckerman began to stutter out a quick poorly formed apology as he held his hands up in an attempt to deter his partner in crimes temper. All the while taking slow cautious steps backwards.

Sven who had previously been helping Puck pull both Santana and their shared ice block in the wooden sled, quickly dropped his reins and ducked behind a near by tree to take cover.

The little Latina's anger was not something any man or animal ever wanted to face head on.

But even with his nervous excuse for an explination, Santana none the less crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the small boy with enough heat to melt an entire palace made of ice.

"I- was- I just, Look whatever ok! Just get off and help! Me and Sven are the ones who were out all day working! You just wandered around the town and begged for money! At least we try and make a living!"

Santana immediately hopped to her feet at this and quickly closed in on the standing-his-ground boy before poking a threatening finger into his chest.

"Well news flash Mr. Wonder Man, NO ONE NEEDS FREAKING ICE! Especially not one single block! I am the one who gets us enough money to buy food for the week while you two go and play in the snow for 'work'!"

"Don't air quote work Santana it's hard stuff! We get up early in the morning and spend 16 hours a day up in the mountains!"

The two stood toe to toe as they continued to shout, but for anyone who knew their relationship well enough, both knew their heated words held no true malice.

After the months of planning, the rebellious brunettes had run away from their shared orphanage and found a small open cave right outside of town. Then through countless nights of bickering and arranging their little cavern, the two formed a small dysfunctional family like lifestyle.

The first week had been hard for them both as far as surviving and getting food went, but by the end of the month they had mastered their new lives as brother and sister.

Puck had been able to find a worn down children's sled in the dumps and began to tag along with some ice harvesters every day.

The other men had slowly begun to take a liking to the scruffy boy's dedication to come with them every morning and for ice. A few even started to bring him coins every day out of pity when they learned of the kid's struggle.

One of them had even gone as far as to give Puck a newborn reindeer from his family's farm to help the still small boy move his sled more efficiently.

The new addition was quickly named Sven Puckasaurus Lopez.

Santana on the other hand wasn't as fond of the third mouth to feed like Noah was. Does anyone even get how expensive carrots by the bundle are?!

But even she didn't have a cold enough heart to kick the poor animal out. Especially when she was given permission to have him take her last name.

Also unlike Puck, Santana liked to utilize her own special skills when it came to 'working'.

Begging for the adorable brunette had never been a problem. A few pouts and some well rehearsed tears were enough to drive even the poorest of the Arendelle residents into giving the child some kind of money.

Some days she came home with enough for her, Sven, and Puckerman to eat for weeks at a time, but other days she barley came up with a few coins to mirror that of Noah's.

All and all though, they usually had a good system and always worked well with one another...

Well maybe not always

"Hey no one said you had to go off everyday and freeze your ass off in the North Mountain! It's not my fault you have some creepy fetish with ice!"

"I DO NOT! And im sure as hell not gonna stay down here all day and beg for scraps like some street rat!"

"Why you little son of a-"

The two were stopped abruptly from their screaming when three sets of stomping hooves drowned out their voices and sped off deeper and deeper into the moonlit forest.

But what stilled them both completely was not the odd sight of three royally decorated horses being riden at such a late hour. No, it was the small spiked up trail of fresh ice that seemed to be following behind one of the steeds that gave both kids pause.

Puck was the first to snap out of his confusion though and immediately sprinted up the trail to follow after the unknown trio with Sven right on his tail.

"Puck what are you doing?"

"Come on San! Look it's ice!"

Normally Santana would have simply blown off her friend's obsession with the frozen element and gone back to their cave to sleep, but she had to admit she was a little curious.

_How could there be ice trail this late into the season? And where were the three noblemen's horses going anyway?...__Aw what the hell_

"Whatever. Come on Puck I'm not waiting up!"

Noah grinned broadly at his friend's willingness to follow and ran after the Latina with a playful huff.

Soon though as the trio chased off in the direction of the frosty trail, all three caught up with the no longer in use horses and frowned.

"Where did they-"

"San! Pssst over here!"

Puck, who was ducked behind a large boulder, made a motion with his hand as he watched on in wonder as he awaited for Santana to join him and make sure he was seeing this correctly.

Standing in the center of a large stone filled in earth circle was the royal family of Arendelle. The king seemed to have a small bundle in his arms that the queen was fussing over. Meanwhile the youngest princess Puck noticed was clutching onto her older sister's nightgown like it was her lifeline as they both looked around in suspicion.

_What the hell are they doing?_

"Puck! Sven! Get down before they see!"

Both of the brunette's and reindeer bent down further behind one of the larger rocks and listened closely to the uneasiness in the King's voice as he called out into the empty arena like space.

"Please help! Hello? Anyone? It's the princess?"

Both Puck and Santana looked at each other with wide confused eyes, and when nothing happened Santana used her index finger to make circular motions by her head as the two children both began to suspect the same thing.

The king has finally lost it.

The princess was perfectly fine next to her sister Franchesca, and no one replied for a minute after the crazed monarch ha finished shouting.

Before the trio could turn back around and leave the insane ruler be though, an invisible force seemed to shake the entire earth as all the once still rocks began to move to and fro.

"San? What the hell is-"

Then the longer motionless stones rolled forward and began to spring up upon rock made feet. Some bowed down while others chattered away excitedly at the sight of the King and his family.

"Trolls? Puck why-"

Suddenly the boulder Santana, Puckerman, and Sven had been leaning on flipped forward and grabbed both of the children by their shirt collars.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!"

The female troll's focus was broken however when Sven decided to lick at her cheek. She finally took notice of the rag covered underfed children she was holding and frowned.

_Poor things_

"Cuties...I'm gonna keep you!"

The currently captive brunette's were pulled into a crushing hug, but simply shrugged at the strange trolls claim before immediately turning their attention back to the conversation at hand.

A much older, more official looking troll stepped forward out of the crowd before approaching Quinn specifically as though he already knew their purpose for being there.

"You're majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

The magical girl unintentionally flinched away from the contact when the elder troll went to reach for her hand, but none the less handed over her cursed limb to be examined.

"Uh born and they're getting stronger..."

The King's uncertainty was clear in his voice, but he still gently nudged for his wife to lower the cold girl closer to the stone being and pull back her cloak hood.

With closed eyes, the rock creature rested a gentle hand onto the sleeping brunette's head and sighed.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed...but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must!"

The older leader nodded solemnly before slowly starting to remove his hand from the child and draw it upward.

Suddenly a soft blue light was magically pulled from the sleeping girl's head as flashes of various memories were shown to all the surrounding on lookers.

"I recommend erasing all magic...even memories of magic, to be safe, but don't worry I leave the fun..."

Moments of Quinn using her powers to create ice sculptures were transformed into casual outdoor play dates in nature made snow. Memories of countless late night sledding detours, were turned into late night runs through the non snow filled castles.

Everything was erased.

With careful movements, the now non magic filled thoughts were transported back into the no longer chilled girl's head as everyone sighed in relief.

"She will be ok..."

At the elder's conformation, Quinn finally decided to step closer to her best friend's still sleeping form and speak to the healer.

"But she won't remember I have powers?"

Every heart seemed to crack at the blonde's broken voice, but the with a comforting hand, Russell patted his daughter's back softly to try and soothe her.

"It's for the best."

Seeing the underlying conflict that flickered withing the hazel eyes of the child, the observant troll king decided to try and give them all a small warning of the dangers for the young girl to worry too much.

"Listen to me Lucile..."

Again the light blue light was released from the the elder's stone hands, only this time it followed the movements of the older troll's words as he showed the royal family what only he could see.

"Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it..."

At this a smaller version of Quinn was shown using her powers to create a vivid snowflake in the night sky while imaginary onlookers oh'd and aww'd in amazement. However suddenly a flash of red lighting shot across the scene as the no longer beautiful prophocey turned horrifyingly evil.

"But also great danger...you must learn to control it. Fear...will be your enemy."

The small blonde quickly hid behind her father's arm when the smaller showing of herself was attacked by multiple unknown red forces.

While everyone seemed on edge by the possible future for the young princess, the King was quick to put a reassuring hold on his daughter's shaking form before turning to talk with his wife and eldest.

"Don't worry, we can find a way to fix this. For now though we must had back to the castle and alert the Berry men about Rachel. We thank you for your assistance."

As the royal family hurriedly left the stone community with many thanks to them all, the elder troll turned towards the night sky and frowned at what he could just barely see for the future of Arendelle.

_Gods above...I fear this is only the beginning_

**HI I LIKE WARM HUGS AND REVIEWS! **

**But seriously I want to know what you all think so far! We are really hitting the angst tonight arent we shesh! **

**Anyway be sure to tell your friends, family, reindeer, and snowmen alike about my big Faberry blowout! Half off fluff, angst, and updates yeah?!_  
_**


	4. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman Pt1

**AN: Hey snowflakes! So this is three parts here because it was just way too long and sad to be put as one D: I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Ryan? *knock knock kn-knock knock* Do you wanna give me the rights to glee yet? No? Ok bye...**

"Russell this is ridiculous! I assure you everything is fine. Rachel is unharmed and it was an honest mistake!"

"A mistake that almost cost your daughter her life!"

"But it didn't! I don't see why you feel as though such extreme measures are needed!"

"They are needed to protect our children and our lands!"

"And you think THIS is the way?!"

The two separate rulers' voices steadily began to rise at one another as their faces began to match in redness. All the while each of their respectable spouses looked on in concern.

Hiram Berry, who was currently seated right across from the Arendelle Queen, frowned slightly at his husband's tone and rose a hand to try and silence both the kings.

However when his silent gesture did nothing, the older gentleman loudly cleared his throat and cut off the two mid rant.

"Leroy! Calm down and sit for gods sake! You can't keep this up if you wanna live to see next week."

"Honestly Russell I can see the grey hairs forming from all the way over here..."

Judy and Hiram smirked at their husband's instant silence. Both men blushed as they now realized how long they truly had been shouting at one another and muttered out sincere apologies before sitting back down into their chairs.

Everyone had been here for hours...and they were no closer to coming to an understanding.

The moment of relaxation though quickly was replaced as a dense tension slowly filled the room as all the parents began to mull over the events of the last twenty-four hours.

From the moment the alert had arrived, Hiram and Leroy Berry had cancelled all of their prior engagements for the day and raced to make the trip to Arendelle. The travel alone had taken only hours by carriage, but when the two had at last arrived at the separate kingdom's gates, both men all but ran into the castle to search for their daughter.

When Rachel had first seen her fathers rushing around one of the castle's many hallways, she had at first been ecstatic to see them, but soon grew curious of their unannounced appearance.

She had politely reminded them them she still had four more days of her sleepover left, but Hiram had been quick to assure Rachel that they had simply come to speak with Quinn's parents about boring trade files.

both had chosen not to speak of the single streak of light brownish/silver hair that now adorned their daughter's head.

Satisfied with their answer, the little brunette had immediately bid her fathers a hug goodbye before immediately returning to her position outside of Quinn's door.

The two kings' hearts shattered as they watched on while Rachel began to knock away at the white stained door with blue floral designs, asking Quinn why she STILL wasn't coming out to play.

Before anyone could intervene though Russell and Judy had rushed around the hallway corner and sighed in relief at the sight of the other men. All four adults took one look at the content child talking away at the blonde's door, before turning to go speak in private.

They all ended up surrounding the large meeting table, usually only used for diplomatic events in one of the many royal chambers, that was far away from prying ears and eyes alike.

Quick and positive assurances of both the girls' safety were exchanged before Russell had finally decided to bite the bullet and speak word of a solution that was needed for their current situation.

His idea though caused a burning fury to ignite in the Berry men.

"Listen I don't think of this as a capital crime either Leroy, but you have to listen to reason here. Quinn made a mistake and I thank you immensely for your forgiveness on our part. They are children and these things tend to happen, but not usually to the point where another's life is put in danger-"

Before he could continue, Leroy slammed a hand down on the table and cut off his friend's speech.

"But Rachel is fine Russell! You just said so yourself, we forgave her for it and it was an accident! Right now our daughter is healthy and living! Why go to such measures for something that is all but forgotten!"

The same arguments had been going back and forth for nearly three hours now and the two families were no closer to reaching an agreement.

Russell sighed heavily and rubbed at his tired eyes. Leroy refused to listen to his plan and the evening was approaching over the setting horizon.

This had to stop.

"Leroy, it may be forgotten for Rachel, but Quinn will always have that fear of doing harm instilled in her. The entire time, ever since we have returned to the castle, she has refused to visit or even acknowledge Rachel's presence!"

"It doesn't matter Russell! Fear can be temporary if taken care of! Shutting her out from the rest of the world will surely not solve anything!"

Yes both of the Berrys were visibly upset by the Arendelle king's plan of action and it seemed as though Leroy was not going to keep silent.

Both of the men loved Quinn as though she was one of their own, and the mere thought of cutting her and Rachel off from each other seemed too cruel for even a punishments standards.

"Listen you know both mine and Hiram's health is on the wire as it is. What is Rachel to do when we pass and she no longer has her best friend? And Quinn, what is she going to do in isolation? Sit alone and think of her mistake over and over again?! None of this benefits anyone and-"

Russell had heard enough of the other man's persistence as he lowered his voice and spoke with an air of finality before leveling his gaze.

"I'm sorry Leroy, but this is my final decision. You and Hiram still have our word that Rachel will be taken into care and watched over if you two, gods forbid, die. But this does not change the fact that my daughter's powers are becoming too dangerous! This time it was only her head, but who are we to assume the worst could not come from their next 'adventure'?"

This caught both of the small girl's fathers' attention as a flash of worry crossed between them at the mere mention of their daughter being harmed.

It was all Russell needed to continue.

"They may keep contact through letters, but that is it. We have already hired the best possible trainers and private instructors to come in and work with Quinn on her control. Until she has a grip on her powers though we have no other choice."

No further argument was heard as all the occupants of the room began to feel the true weight of the burden they were about to instill on their children. Quietly trembling, the father of the magical blonde began to lose his hold over himself as his eyes glossed over.

"We'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone...including Rachel"

Unaware to anyone not within the now closed meeting, said girls who had been being discussed of moments ago had yet to move from their shared positions.

Both remained completely oblivious to the fate of their now sealed futures though as Rachel continued to aimlessly speak through the closed door of her best friend.

"-I mean I understand it probably wasn't the best idea at the time, but in my defense the poor boy's pig had it coming from the beginning. Like come now who would even think the pie would work with the ocean so close by and the-"

The completely silent blonde had remained sitting up against the back of her locked door with her eyes closed as she listened to her princess ramble on.

Even after the little brunette's confusion of her sudden coldness, and a strong lecturing to about manners, Rachel had become content with just laying down outside of her door and speaking to her unseen friend.

At one point she had heard Rachel run off down the hallway to speak to what sounded an awful lot like the brunette's fathers, but Quinn hadn't been able to try and crack her door open to listen to their conversation. Because as quickly as she had gone, Rachel returned with more knocks for entrance and tales of her adventures back home.

That had been hours ago, but just as the blonde began to loose the reins on her ability to resist the little girl's pleas she heard a much deeper voice interrupt Rachel's rant.

"Come on honey...we have to go now."

It was Hiram Berry, that much was obvious. Quinn nodded her head, so she was right, she had heard the Berry men in the hallway.

_Why had they been here for so long though?_

Quinn wasn't given much time to dwell on the question though, because next she heard Rachel's once again confused voice ring through out her ears and strike her heart like a dagger.

"But Papa what about Quinn? We still have four days together!"

"I-I'm sorry Rachel, but there has been an emergency back home...we have to leave Quinn be ok?"

"Will I be aloud to see her next month Daddy?"

The hiding blonde had to physically bite down on her fist to keep from crying out in absolute anguish at the sadness she could hear in the little girl's voice.

Suddenly the already freezing room dropped into the negatives as a small whirlwind of snowflakes began to fall.

"I don't know sweetheart. Me and Papa will see ok? For now we have to head back home."

A small sigh was just audible out side of her door before the blonde was startled out of her eavesdropping as a small chorus of rehearsed knocks rang throughout the short quietness for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I'll see you soon ok Lucy Q? Do you wanna build a snowman next time? I hear word it may start snowing next month and..It doesn't have to be a snowman you know? It could be a snowgirl!"

Quinn knew Rachel held no memories of their snowgirl Brittany, but the words struck her non the less. The pain she felt was nothing like anything she had ever felt before and without thinking the suffering blonde screamed out through her closed door.

"GO AWAY RACHEL!"

Several gasps were heard from outside of the door at the sudden out burst, but nothing was as deafening as the small sniffle that echoed throughout the now silent space after an eternity of silence.

_No...no no no no_

Quinn couldn't see it, but she could hear the smaller girl's tears as they hit the wooden floor below like the breaking of cement blocks.

Blurs of rushed apologies and excuses from what sounded like Quinn's parents were heard, but the only thing that the Arendelle girl could hear was the sound of small sniffles and light hiccups that started fading farther and farther away into the hall.

Not caring about the raging storm of emotions and hail that was falling in her room, Quinn threw open her door and tried to make a mad dash to run after her best friend.

She needed to apologize...she needed Rachel.

Before she could even make it past her frozen doorway though,a pair of fair arms that belonged to her mother, wrapped around the blonde child's waist preventing her from continuing on.

Quinn kicked out against her captor while tears streamed down her face. However when the no longer struggling child looked up and down the the hallway she saw the one thing that she had dreaded since the day she had met the younger girl.

She saw nothing...

Rachel was gone.

**THE ANGST! THE TEARS! THE FABERRY!**

**Oh well *shrugs* reviews?**

**To be continued :D**


	5. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman Pt2

**AN: Hey guys so this is a continuation off of the last chapter only three years later! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing...literally I own...Nothing**

It had been exactly 3 years, since the 'incident' and not a day had gone by yet, that Quinn didn't miss her best friend's presence.

But it was no longer just Rachel that had disappeared, no any joy or happiness of any sort that use to come from the blonde girl herself seemed to vanish just like the brunette had.

Quinn didn't answer fully anymore, only politely choosing to speak when required. She didn't take her meals, which in actuality she didn't technically need because of her powers...but still it worried everyone none the less. She choose to spend her time in the library reading instead of trying to interact with people anymore, her family included. She didn't once question or speak against her new training instructor Sue even when the woman would full on scream directly into her face.

Quinn completely shut everyone and everything outside of her walls and let life take it's own cruel toll upon her growing form.

No longer did she wish to fight off her despair, and from what she read, it seemed neither did Rachel.

Sitting up from her bed to look over at the small pile of snow dusted letters that laid perfectly stacked at the corner of her desk, Quinn wiped away at the dried tear blotches on her face as she stood on shaken legs.

Coach Sylvester wouldn't arrive for at least another half hour.

She had time to reminisce without the fear of being caught actually letting her feelings get the better of her. Gods above forbid she ever was aloud that comfort any more.

Sitting down carefully onto the frozen over stool, Quinn gently brushed away the non melting snow from atop the pile of papers and sighed.

It had been so long since she read through them all.

The first letter was crudely written in child's crayon, yet sealed with the Berrington stamp for royal postal delivery at the very bottom. It had arrived only a week after the evening Rachel had left the castle in tears, but it held absolutely no anger or hard feelings to it.

This was Quinn's favorite.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I'm so so so so sorry for whatever it is that I did to make you so sad! I didn't mean to make you angry but if you still are I'__m sorry if it is my fault! Write back when you got time!_

_Love and miss you,_

_Rachel*_

Maybe it was the golden star stamp at the end of the younger girl's hand witting that signified the documents sheer importance. Or perhaps it was the brunette's almost instant willingness to take the blame for all the events that took place without her knowledge.

Whatever it was though, this was the letter that both broke and healed Quinn in more ways then she could every express to another person.

The second letter had come one month after the first.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I see my last letter may not have reached you, or maybe you didn't want to reply, but I just need to know if there is anything I can do to fix whatever happened! We use to be best buddies and now it's like we're strangers. I really wish you would tell me why, but im here if you ever want to talk._

_Love and miss you terribly,_

_Rachel*_

While this letter had had the same child like hope in it's writing like the first, the blonde couldn't find it in herself to actually feel any joy in reading it.

Because it was after the second letter the bond between herself and Rachel began to strain beyond either girls' will.

The third letter had come 3 months after the second and it was written in fine pen.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I hope you are well! I'm not sure what you have been up to lately, but in case you were wondering I am fine. My fathers have told me that our monthly slumber parties are no longer allowed because of tutoring and such. It seems as though I'm suddenly getting 10x the usual amount of work now and it's a bit overwhelming, but I suppose I should have been prepared for this._

_Hope you are well,_

_Rachel*_

Quinn had been confused by her friend's sudden vocabulary jump from kindergarten to practically preteen, but she had thought nothing of it at first. She had been too busy crying over the crossed out Miss You that was clearly replaced with Hope you are well at the bottom.

Then it seemed all the letters after the third one were no longer as lovely as the first two had been with their innocent wonder.

Especially the forth one that had arrived a whole 6 months after the third.

_Dear Quinn,_

_It sure has been a while. Almost a full year since we last spoke. My studies are well, not that I'm sure you care considering you have yet to ever respond to my previous attempts of contact. I have recently been informed of both my fathers' failing health and I suppose that explains the almost instant increase in my studies, but never fear I am anything if not prepared. While it has been a little lonely around since our last meet up, I haven't forgotten about us Quinn._

_If you ever wish to catch up I'm only a letter away_

_Rachel*_

Quinn could barely stay standing that day after she had received this letter.

No longer could she imagine her best friend's child like voice and laughter ringing through out each written word. Now all she heard was the contempt and anguish she usuallly only felt in herself, being spoken to her through the no longer free spirited brunette who would be only 5 years old at the time.

But even then over the next two years, Rachel never once stopped writing to her.

Yes, no longer were they playfully written with promises of riding their bikes through out the halls or catching up some day soon.

Now they all carried an almost sad acceptance of their severed friendship and each was nothing more, but updates of the brunette's most recent affairs and classes.

Still though, while the distant feel and no longer friendly attraction could be felt through those words, Quinn cherished ever single one.

They were basically the only thing left in her life that kept her sane.

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by two single knocks at her door and the clearing of a very impatient throat.

Quickly rearranging her letter back into their original order, Quinn immediately rushed over to her iced doorway and pulled on her hardest and controlled face.

Opening the door abruptly, the blonde instantly stepped aside to let in the red pant suited woman, who pushed her way in to evaluate the bedroom without so much as a hello.

The short cut blonde instructor took a quick survey of the frosted surroundings before turning back to lock eyes with the only other occupant of their lesson.

"Q"

"Coach Sylvester. How are you today?"

"Freezing my ass off, but otherwise, peachy."

Quinn knew this was her first warning. She could all but hear the sirens in her head telling her to control herself.

The bat-shit crazy teacher's methods were known to be a tad unorthodox at times, but Sue was really something else.

It was only a matter of time, before she would lose her patience for the magical girl's freezing and lack of control and start making her run around the castle to sprint off her 'Icy stamina'.

Which didn't make sense to the young princess in any way.

Not wanting to feel her legs burn for the next two weeks like they had last time she couldn't get a grip, Quinn began to chant in her head the mantra her coach had taught her upon their first meeting.

_Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show, __Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show._

It only took a moment, but as soon as her emotions had been reigned in enough for her to manipulate them, the temperature of the room increased to a more bearable degree.

"Well done Q. Now we-"

Before she could even begin with their lesson of the day, the door to the princess's room was thrown open with a loud bang as the castle's head butler stood rooted to the spot gasping for air.

"William you better have a damn good reason for interrupting my lesson."

Will Schuester paid Sue no mind as he continued to wheeze out incoherent words.

"I-Princ-Ber-King-I-Qui-"

"For gods sake spit it out!"

Finally catching his breathe, William ran a shaking hand through his gelled back curls, as he once again choose to ignore the ticked off blonde and turned his full attention to the shocked girl.

"Princess your presence is required in the throne room immediately!"

Coach Sylvester narrowed her eyes slightly and took a defensive stance in front of Quinn before the young girl could make a move to follow.

"What could be of such high importance, that you feel the need to interrupt this lesson for a meeting?"

"The King has ordered a mandatory hearing for both the princesses and Queen. Both of the Kings from Berrington have died as of last night and Princess Rachel is on her way to the castle as we speak!"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**OK CLIFF HANGER! WOO!**

**ok! Until next time bye!**


	6. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman Pt3

**AN: Enjoy! this is the third and final conclusion of the whole snowman thing and it's mostly just a fill in for what has happened over the years!**

**Disclaimer no no no no no!**

Years fell away like the drops of fine maple syrup being forced out of the bark of an autumn tree by a single drain.

Painfully slow and agonizingly silent.

After the princess of Berrington's move from her home into the Arendelle palace, Quinn's once limited contact became basically non existent.

Not ever wanting to accidentally come across the girl in the halls or through another person, and risk Rachel's safety, the youngest Fabray had even stopped speaking to her parents, workers, and sister all together.

Francesca had been easier to avoid over all though because after only two years of the Berrington Kings death, the eldest Fabray had been coordinated into the throneof the shared land and had left to take rule.

All Quinn had to do then was ignore the visits of her older sister completely and burn the eldest letters.

But her parents were a different story.

Judy and Russell had tried everything in their power to get Quinn to speak to them, even once going as far as to threaten to throw her out on the streets. But when it was clear both would never have the wart to do such, they agreed to simply live knowing their daughter through whatever Sue updated them on.

So Quinn became isolated just like that. Only agreeing to speak to Sue, knowing she was the only one left who could help her try and master her curse.

Her years locked away, ignoring Rachel's persistent knocks(which thankfully eventually stopped), her parents pleas, and her sister's letter came with a heavy price though...

At the age of 20 years, Quinn Fabray stood proud and regal as though painted onto life's canvas with only three optional facial expressions ever present.

Cold, shut off, or mysterious.

And before the blonde, Sue Sylvester stood equally as impassive as she met the hazel gaze of her only student head on.

Two sets of matching determination collided in what some would see as a battle stance for domination or a possible fight. Either one sounded horrifying to any onlooker really.

But as per usual it was Quinn to turn away first, choosing to look down at the ground with a frustrated sigh. However unlike every other lesson, which usually left with the elder blonde telling her she is a pathetic child, Sue smiled.

True a some what malicious and forced smile, but a smile still.

"You're getting better and I must admit I'm impressed with you Q. I thought by now, after all our sad inexcusably desolate years with each other, you would have finally allowed the weak floodgates to your pathetic excuse of a poker face to flow, but here you are. Calm, cool, and collected. Well done."

It wasn't everyday the she devil herself gave you her approval, but being trained well enough to hear a lie when one was being told, Quinn gave her instructor a cut-the-crap look with a single eyebrow raise.

Sue didn't let the look of intimidation even phase her. Instead she choose to continue on.

"Maybe it's the fact that you remind me of a very young version of myself, but I think you may just be able to be a decent ruler one day yet Q."

Heaving a rather annoyed sigh in her teacher's direction, Quinn shook her head in aggravation, before plopping down to her desk chair.

_Of course she would bring this up..._

"You and I both know my reign over Arendelle will only be temporary Sue. The moment Rachel becomes of age, Francesca will hand over Berrington's throne and return home to rule here."

"Not if the people think you're a better ruler."

_Here we go_

Their daily not-so-playful banter somehow always found a way of coming back to the matter at hand.

Sue would bring up the kingdom, Quinn would talk back, Sue would make a nonsensical point, both would fall into another argument about the throne.

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

Rolling her hazel eyes, Quinn stood and once again met Sue's gaze.

"I don't wish to over throw my sister in anyway. She is the next heir of Arendelle whether you or I wish for it to be or not! I will only rule here until Rachel can return home and rightfully take the crown from Fran and then she shall do the same to me!"

"Oh please Q, Emma, William, and his horrid hair fumes brainwashed your sister ever since day one. They coddled her much like they would have to you if your father hadn't hired me and you know for a fact this kingdom will fall with out a strong Queen."

While the low blow at her sister barely stung Quinn, to a certain degree, she did understand what Sue meant by the two's overly sympathetic nature.

William being head butler and Emma the nursemaid had basically been considered parents to both the Fabray sisters since the day they were born.

The adults, of course never, let the children become selfish in anyway, but neither really ever had the heart to forcefully reprimand any of the kids when they were young.

While Francesca had been completely raised under both of their loving care since she was born, Quinn had all but fallen from the two's grasp when Sue had become her private instructor after the 'incident'.

This had left Emma with no child to take care of for some time until of course Rachel had come to live in the Fabray castle.

Quinn still could recall clearly the day many years ago when Rachel had arrived to the royal house after her fathers' passing.

The young girl was heart broken for the first few months of her stay and it also probably didn't help that Quinn had all but made it her life mission to stay away from the brunette, even in her hour of distress.

But thankfully the younger girl had gotten over her mourning quickly and simply choose to look at her new life as a fresh start.

Eventually she befriend most of the castle's staff and even a few of the town children.

She got especially close with her own private instructor Arthur or Artie as he liked to be called, the sons of the Stable Master who were known as Finn and Kurt, Mistress Mercedes and Tina who was the castle's clothing and interior designers, and a small village boy by the name of Samuel or Sam who taught her how to fish and beg for money...not that she needed to but it was still fun all the same.

Soon just like Francesca had been when she was young, Rachel became the center of attention to the castle.

And even though the young star found the spotlight of her new family absolutely extraordinary, she never seemed to be able to let go of the small hope that one day she would be able to befriend Quinn again.

Sadly her hopes were squandered completely over time.

None of the staff had been permitted to ever allow Rachel to speak to the blonde heiress. Excuses of studies or being unwell for the evening were always at the ready for whenever the young child would ask to see her long lost friend.

But now, over ten years later since their last actual face to face conversation, Quinn can still hear of the whispered rumors that fly through out the castle walls of the Berrington heiress's wish to see the blonde.

The snapping of a clearly annoyed hand in her face brought the princess back out of her reminiscing as she looked up at her instructor.

"I understand that your loyalty to your sister, even though you don't speak anymore, comes first here Quinn, but Francesca is too damn flexible to rule Arendelle. Put her weak hand with that of the Berry girl's and in three years time we will have two kingdom's being run down by the gods forsaken teddy bears. We could be overthrown in a fort night!"

Before Quinn could speak out against the hit against both her sister and the brunette, Sue continued her rant.

"But you! No I've seen what you are capable of Q. You are hard enough inside and out to rule with an actual iron fist and not take any other nation's shit. Add that plus the magical voodoo ice that runs through your probably frosty veins and no one within a million mile radius will ever think to screw with the kingdom."

Her words were true to a sense, but they still edged on the boundary of appropriate and unsuitable like they always did.

Sue was always somehow able to get underneath Quinn's skin with her words and orders alike, but in her heart the blonde knew her teacher meant no actual harm.

Well maybe to William and possibly Emma, but never to her.

Yes, Ms. Sylvester, ex Arendelle military head of guard, did only want what was best for the kingdom at the end of the day. However that didn't mean her harsh thoughts were any more bearable for Quinn to hear.

Especially today.

"Enough! It doesn't matter what you may think is best here Sue. Francesca is meant to take on the Arendelle throne just as much as Rachel is meant to take the Berrington one. It is what her Fathers' wanted and it is what my parents wanted too."

Noticing the sudden drop in the air around them, Sue let out a heavy sigh choosing not to comment on the fact that she could see her breathe materializing before her face.

Even she wasn't heartless enough to kick a dog when she's down.

It had been two years since Judy and Russell Fabray had been lost at sea and the death had taken it's toll on everyone, especially Quinn.

Not being able to attend her own parents' funeral our of sheer fear that she would lose it, had all but shut down the blonde's last remaining will.

Plus, the now leaderless state of the kingdom had almost started a full blown panic to spread, but luckily Fran and the royal councils had reached an agreement.

Queen Francesca would remain in Berrington where she had been keeping her successful leadership over, and the council of the two nations would hold the throne over Arendelle until Quinn turned 21 and could be officially courted into the role of Queen.

The stress, mourning, and added on work for the poor girl had all but destroyed the progress she and Sue had made through the years.

Suddenly Quinn found that the emotions she had been bottling up all throughout her childhood, were taking control over her no longer manageable powers.

She couldn't easily bend her own will and manipulate the magic inside of her by concealing her fear. Not even the gloves that Sue had given to her seemed to help with the freezing anything anymore.

The tall blonde instructor wasn't willing to give up on her only pupil though.

Sue said she would be damned if she ever went back on her promise to the King and Queen that she'd help their daughter.

But here they stood two years later with Quinn's coronation only a few days away. In a completely frozen over room with the temperature at a arctic level, showing that they had officially run out of time.

Still holding onto the last bit of hope she had in herself and Quinn though, Sue took one final glance around before her eyes set on her student.

Here was the child she had all but raised with her own two hands, sitting before her with a trembling body that shook in defeat and resignation.

It made her sick to know there was practically nothing left in her power she could do to help the magical girl. She had failed...

"If you think it is for the best I will stand by you, but don't ever for even a moment doubt your capability Q. I have trained you and I know you can get though this. All you have to do is conceal yourself for one day and then you are free to run the kingdom from the comfort of your own room. One day of controlling it and then you will never have to fear being a danger to anyone anymore... no matter what you choose though, I know you would have been a great ruler."

No more was needed, as the blonde looked up one final time to see a small, non malicious, almost human smile grace her instructor's face.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow Q."

With a single wave in return, Quinn was able to whisper out a small thank you to the woman she had come to consider a second mother for the longest time, walk out and softly shut the door to her bedroom.

**Aw Yay for sentimental Sue!**

**So Coronation Day is next and you know what that means! WE ARE GETTING INTO THE BIG PART OF THE STORY KINDA SORTA!**

**YAY!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and reviews would be lov****ely :D**


	7. Imagine Me Tonight Gown And All

**An:You guys are the best! Glad you like it so far and I love the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: For the first time in forever-wait what?...oh right... just kidding I own nothing here :P**

_Knock knock knock_

_..._

_Knock knock knock_

_..._

_Knock knock knock _

...

"Princess Rachel? Princess Rachel?"

A very ungraceful snort of acknowledgment left the lips of undoubtedly dead-to-the-world royal behind the darkly wooden door. Shaking his head in amusement, Will laughed slightly before Knocking again.

"Princess Rachel!"

"Huh? Uh yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you mam-"

A large yawn was heard before the still hidden princess cut off the curly haired man with an extremely unconvincing 'pep' to her drowsy voice.

"No- no you didn't, I've been up for...hours..."

Will smiled besides himself when soft snores began to resume behind the bedroom door, but before he could resume knocking, the princess sounded as though she had startled herself back up with a yelp.

"...Wha! huh? Wh-Who is it?"

"Still Will your Majesty. The gates will be opening soon, time to get ready!"

"Of course..."

There was a slight pause just as the older man was about to turn away to leave the princess's presence, Rachel called out once more.

"Ready for what?"

"Uhm...Princess Quinn's coronation..."

The butler spoke as though talking to a child and awaited another response, however after a loud thud that was no doubt most likely the princess falling from her bed, William gave one last chuckle before he turned to make his leave.

On the other side of the bedroom door the still sleep dazed mess of chestnut hair and drool stared at the mahogany barrier before her with a blank expression. Still waiting for her brain to catch up with whatever it was that Mr. Shue had said, her dark chocolate eyes trailed off to the far corner of the room and noticed a pale-pink floor length dress that stood upon one of the castle's many mannequins.

_Dress...Quinn...corn...invitation_

Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning, as the no longer sleepy brunette gasped before jumping, or flailing, from her bed onto the floor.

_It's Coronation Day!_

With a speed that rivaled that of the flash, Rachel tamed her nest of what should be naturally curled hair, threw on the pristine dress, and raced from her room all the while chanting the same sentence over and over again in her head with a grin.

_It's Coronation Day!_

_It's Coronation Day!_

Not even realizing that she had almost run over Tina and her tutor Artie, Rachel shouted out a quick apology and continued to run while hastily trying to tie the matching pink ribbon from her nightstand into her hair.

The young girl of 18 years began to take in all the open windows and doors that no longer stood as blockades. She was mesmerized by the warm rays from the sun that flooded the usually dark hallways and corridors.

She had almost forgotten that they could still be used in such a way.

However not wasting a minute to admire the new brightness being brought in from the outside world, Rachel raced to the spiral staircase that lead to the foyer at the end of the hall.

Once, thankfully, landing on her feet after sliding down the wooden banister, the brunette continued on her journey, all but skipping the entire way to the back entrance.

Soon enough, the ball gown clad girl, found herself standing directly outside of the royal stables. The scent of fresh hay and recently cleaned horses only furthered her excitement as she squealed.

_Today was the day!_

"Finn! Kurt!"

From the back of the finely crafted holding stalls, two heads popped.

One with messy dark brown hair that had hay and bits of grain sticking out against the dark contrast, the other with finely kept, not a strand out of place, lighter brown hair That was almost professionally slicked back.

One with a considerably larger build meant for a man who was destined to work and lift large thing, the other with a slightly feminine shape, but still enough muscle to be considered a diligent worker.

But exact polar differences aside, both had matching wide smiles that showed off their perfectly white teeth to the world and princess.

"Rachel!"

Finn was the first to make a move and try to reach out to pull the small girl into a huge bear hug, but suddenly the tallest boy found his collar being jerked backwards by the hand of his little brother.

"Finn don't you dare get any hay on her dress! That is fine silk and Mercedes will have your head if you so much as wrinkle it!"

Blushing at the truth in the other's words, the giant boy decided that a friendly, yet equally as enthusiastic wave would suffice.

"Thank you Kurt. For a moment there I was worried I'd have to make a run for it."

The two divas snicked lightly at the pout that had formed on the oldest's face, but even Finn couldn't resist joining in on the laughter. Even if he was technically the bunt of the joke.

Soon though the trio's giggles had calmed down and they resumed catching up with one another. Each shared their fill of events, gossip, and wonders of the day ahead, but all the while both men made sure to keep a safe distance away from the pink floral masterpiece that was currently resting upon the princess.

"You look stunning Rach! I told you that shade would do wonders for your figure."

Blushing at her friend's words, but thanking him none the less, Rachel couldn't help but wonder why Kurt always insisted on staying in the stables.

She knew he would probably fair better working with Mercedes or even Tina inside the castle walls, but the flamboyant boy always responded by reminding her that working inside would mean less time with his father and brother.

Ever since Mrs. Hudson had died when the boys were young, the family of three men had become nearly inseparable, but even when the wonderful woman was still living and taking care of her family and the animals, Rachel knew to them all family was everything.

And she could respect that choice entirely, because to her they were her family loved her family so much.

"Earth to Rachel? Hello, where'd you go?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the brunette playfully swatted away Finn's hand, that had been waving before her face, with a chuckle.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just excited! This is the first time in...well forever that they are opening up the gates! There are going to be actual real live people-"

"Opposed from us, the fake dead people who are here everyday."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt's obvious sarcasm and interruption to her rant, but giggled none the less at his teasing.

"Oh shut up, you know I didn't mean it like that! I'm just so ready for a change! For once it won't just be us, it's going to be something new!"

"I'm kidding Rae, I get it. We are excited too, even if we'll be serving to the dignitary's horses all night instead of the actual dignitaries."

This caused a small frown to filter across the younger girl's face, but Kurt was quick to backpedal.

"It's fine Rach, Finn and I wouldn't change it for the world. Enough about us though what about you? How are you taking all this?"

The princess chose to let the boy's obvious disheartened slip pass for now, but made a mental note to bring it up later to both of them.

A new spark of possibilities for the night began to fill Rachel's mind as she began to practically buzz with excitement.

"I honestly don't know what I'm feeling. There are so many possibilities of what could happen tonight! And I was thinking, what if...what if I meet the one!?"

Completely missing the look Kurt and Finn gave each other, Rachel continued to speak aloud the fantasy that had been playing over and over again in her head for the past month.

"Just imagine, me actually getting noticed by someone tonight! I meet a beautiful stranger as we laugh and talk all evening. It is going to be wonderful, I just know it!"

Finally seeing the confusion and worry being exchanged between the two boy's before her, Rachel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"I know it sounds bizarre, but for gods sake you two could at least pretend to humor my fairy tale ending?"

At this Finn cleared his throat and began to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Uh Rae isn't there anything else you are excited about for tonight? You know something...princess related?"

The brunette thought for a moment before a small light bulb seemed to go off in her head as she smiled brightly.

"Oh how could I forget! I was suppose to go to the docks and invite Sam to attend as my guest! They should be opening up the gates soon though so I should go. Thanks for the reminder Finn! I'll see you guys later after the ball!"

The now happily humming brunette basically skipped from the stables with a wave goodbye, as she made her way in the direction of the front gates. Watching her go, both Kurt and Finn shared matching frowns.

"Has she really given up her?"

Kurt sighed deeply at his brother's similar thought and patted his back comfortingly.

"Sometimes Rachel can be blinded by her own denial. Don't worry though, I've known her long enough to know she hasn't forgotten about her not-so-secret 'crush'. And if she has I'm sure she will have one hell of a time trying to hide her stare tonight."

Finn cocked his head to the side in confusion as his brother turned away to go and tend to the soon to be Queen's horse.

"What do you mean?"

Even if Finn couldn't see the smirk physically, the taller boy could all but hear the content, mischief, and pride in his Kurt's voice.

"Oh nothing, let's just say I helped Mercedes with more then just one princess's dress for tonight."

**Devious little devil ain't he? Gotta love some good old fashioned set ups from Kurt :D**

**Any who reviews? Favs? Follows? Thoughts? **


	8. Open Gates Lead To Love

**AN: Quick update right? Well I had nothing else to do and was feeling a little...ice-olated *Wink***

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my bad humor :P**

_Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Make one wrong move and-_

"If you keep glaring at the window like that it might shatter."

Quinn met Sue's studying gaze through the reflection of the window with a hard stare. She sighed deeply and brought a single gloved hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, already feeling the impending headache.

_The last thing I need today is 'How Sue sees it' speech..._

Said instructor let out a small laugh at the already pestered look on Quinn's face, before moving to stand besides the portrait that rested on the opposite wall of the royal study.

The princess followed her teacher's movements carefully, but instantly regretted the decision when she saw what she was looking at.

There forever marked upon the imperial canvas sat Russell Fabray upon the royal throne.

In each of his hands rested the golden scepter and globus cruciger of Arendelle. Both were to be held by the ruler as a sign of both dignity and will for the promise to be fair and honest in their reign. Yes they are the single most important artifacts to the kingdom's history, but the seriousness of the painting was not at all overbearing.

While the King's face remained stern, it was noticeably relaxed, Quinn couldn't help but feel a small tug at her heart at the light the painter had also managed to capture withing her father's eyes.

It showed a side that only the citizens and his family ever saw during his life. It reflected his happiness, his human side, his heart. It was that made him both a fair and great ruler that the land still admired even to this day.

That meant it also set a large standard for Quinn to fill in his place.

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

A feeling of dread over came the blonde Queen. She had to control her fear, she couldn't become a danger, she had to be perfect if only for today

"Don't mistake your loyalty for wisdom Quinn."

Turning her hazel eyes away from the portrait, the heiress raised a single eyebrow at her teacher's words.

"Your father was a great man. I should know I served under his command as captain of royal guard for quite some time. But what made him a great ruler was that he did not allow his past teacher's words to effect his decisions and the same should go for you."

Quinn looked away at this. She knew where Sue was going with her little monologue and she didn't like it.

But even with the eye contact broken the older woman continued.

"You're father was right when he said you could learn to control yourself, but this is not how he intended. Don't think that just concealing your feelings from everything will make the fear stop. It will only grow just as you do. One day you're gonna have to let it go and move on if you wish to live your life."

Sue noticed that her tactic for trying to get through to her only pupil still seemed to be strengthening the stubborn girl's resolve, and chose to hit the nail on the head.

"Rachel is fine Quinn. You know that and as far as she is concerned you are the one who has been pushing her away for far to long."

The younger girl growled out at this and aggressively turned away from her father's painting. She quickly dismissed the other woman's words and stalked towards the doors with covered hands clenched at her sides.

The temperature dropped instantly.

"You will never speak of Rachel to me again Sue or you can consider yourself as good as fired."

Quinn threw open the doors to the now chilled room and glared at the awaiting housekeepers who were lined outside awaiting instructions.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates."

Each nodded in perfect sync, not even flinching at the harsh bite to her Majesty's words, as they moved away in a single file fashion that matched that of the military.

Noticing that Sue had, thankfully, not followed her to the balcony at the end of the hall, Quinn opened up the large doors and allowed the humid breeze from the outside to blow over her.

The blonde stepped out and stood above the court that would undoubtedly be filled momentarily, with her hands flooded before her.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know...don't let her know..._

She had been so focused on closing her eyes and trying to calm the racing of her erratic heart, Quinn completely missed the rush of curls and pink that had all but jetted through the gates the moment they had opened.

Meanwhile down below Rachel marveled at how not one guard tried to halt her from rushing off of castle grounds and into the awaiting crowd before them.

It was the first time she had ever been able to actually leave without the need for a disguise or an escort and it thrilled her to no end.

There was nothing in her way now. She didn't need to sneak out. She was free.

And even if it ended tomorrow, she was more then content with just living in the moment.

Rachel continued to greet everyone she saw with a warm smile and a friendly wave, but nothing could distract her from the mission at hand.

_Find Sam_

She continued to skip through out the town, with a smile so bright it could put the stars above to shame, running past carts and merchants all dressed in their finest attire.

By the time she had actually made it to the docks in search of her friend Rachel had become almost oblivious to anything besides her own freedom and the excitement for tonight.

So lost in her revive, the brunette heir had let out a scream of alarm when something very large and very heavy collided with her right side and completely knocked her off balance.

The bad luck continued though as her foot found it's way into a bucket causing the brunette to further tumble. Tumble into low and behold a nearby paddle boat that had been left on the wooden area. And to top it off, said boat was currently sliding towards the fjord.

Before a drip of the offending liquid could splash inside though, something stopped the falling vessel and jerked everything within it up with so much force that a piece seaweed from the inside of the boat flew skyward before landing on top of Rachel's face.

_Nasty ew ew ew_

"Hey!"

Moving the vegetable-like offender out of her view, chocolate colored eyes took a look at the horse that had knocked her over and started the whole domino effect of bad events.

Actually said horse had a rider, one who was currently speaking frantically.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Finally getting a good view of the man before her Rachel could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she took in how finely dressed he actually was.

Mr. No-name, wore a deep purple tie tucked into a dark blue button up shirt that perfectly matched the trousers they were neatly held in. The trousers then disappeared into shinning knee high laced black boots.

The slightly off white tailored coat that tailed off into two even points at the back, and his indigo vest all together pulled the entire outfit into perfect color coordination and made him look quite dashing.

There were even various medals and chains that decorated the entire jacket and multiple seals that meant he was most likely of royal status.

_Great I just ran into a handsome possible king from another land and HE is apologizing. Smooth Rachel...smooth_

"Hey- um yeah -no -no I'm ok!"

"Are you sure?"

The still clearly concerned dignitary had completely gotten off of his tan steed, who Rachel noticed was using it's weight to hold the ship from falling into the water below with it's leg.

The mysterious man was now getting into the boat and crouched down to get a closer look at the fallen girl as if to double check that she truly was unharmed.

He was so close in fact Rachel was finally able to take in how good looking this man was was.

His lightly tanned skin had a slight dusting of freckles over both of his cheeks that was almost unnoticeable and his stylized brown hair was flipped so perfectly that it accentuated his strong jawline. Then on the sides, his hair continued into deep sideburns that ended shortly after his ears.

All together he was truly good looking...and she was staring like a complete creeper right now.

"Uh yeah I-I just wasn't looking where I was going and- I-I'm fine...great...actually."

"Oh thank goodness."

The princess couldn't have stopped the blush that had crossed her cheeks even if she tried. But even if she was extremely embarrassed over her complete mess of the English language, this man seemed to find it cute.

His noticeable charm seemed to extend into his actions though, as this knight-in-shining-armor extended his hand to help the still fallen girl upright.

They stood, but for a moment both seemed to become lost in each other's eyes.

Quickly though green eyes broke contact as the royal stranger cleared his throat, embarrassed by his staring.

"Oh um Prince Jesse St. James of the Adrenaline Isles"

Remembering her own manners as well, Rachel instantly bent to curtsy in return while clearing away the dazed fog from her brain.

"Princess Rachel."

"...Princess? My Lady!"

Shock seemed to overtake Prince Jesse as he immediately dropped onto one knee in a complete bow with his head dipped.

Sensing his masters need to show respect the horse that had been holding the boat from sailing off off the docks lent forward in it's own form of a bow.

However this caused the vessel's weight to shift just enough to cause both of the royals within to stumble and fall into each other. Luckily Jesse was able to prevent Rachel from slamming her head backwards and just managed to keep himself from crushing the small girl.

Looking up at the commotion, the noble's steed seemed to notice it's mistake, as it instantly dropped its entire weight back down onto the other half of the boat.

Which unfortunately again caused the two heirs to flail forward and land in a heap, only with Rachel crushing Jesse.

"Oh this is awkward- not your- or not we're awkward! I'm awkward...your gorgeous- wait what?"

The two had slowly stood once again, and a small smile made it's way onto the prince's face as he laughed heartily.

"I would just like to apologize for running over the princess of Arendelle with my horse. And... for every moment after."

Sensing the quickly forming guilt in the boy's voice, Rachel was quick to reassure him she was ok.

"No no no it-it's fine I'm not THAT princess I mean if you had run into Quinn that would have been shesh!"

Making wild hand gestures in an attempt to validate her point, Rachel slowly began to make her way around the smiling prince and out of the boat. Of course she also showed her gratitude to the horse that saved her from a ruined dress.

Once she was safely out onto the docks though, Her attention turned back to the still boat bound man and smiled.

"Lucky for you it's just me..."

A small look of disbelief crossed Jesse's face as he scrunched up his face in a cute kinda confusion.

"Just you?"

A shy smile graced Rachel's face as she looked down at the wooden planks below at her pink low ground heels that were turned inward.

_Heels?_

"The coronation! Oh gods Sam that's right. I-I have to go I- uh have to go... bye!"

Giving the still smiling prince a quick wave as she clumsily tripped down the dock to find Sam before the ceremony began, Rachel missed the longing look that had crossed the brunette boy's face as he waved goodbye to her retreating form.

She also missed the fact that said prince's horse had accidentally waved goodbye as well and unintentionally caused the boat to fall into the fjord below with Jesse still in it.

**Heyo lovelies! So coronation coming soon! Do Sense romance? **

**Oh boy can't wait to see how Quinn reacts!**

**REVIEWS? THOUGHTS? FAVS? FOLLOWS? HUGS?**


	9. The Queen And The Princess

**AN: You all are the best! This is part 1 of the Coronation so bare with me on this one :D**

**Disclaimer: *shakes head sadly as I look up at the raining sky with a cry* I OWN NOTHING! **

The bells of the church rang through out the land with an audible echo as the priest of Arendelle stood before the congregation with a gentle smile. The dark skinned aging fellow hadn't seen a royal wedding in nearly three decades now. In fact the late King and Queen had been the ONLY wedding he had ever found himself with the honor of hosting.

_What I wouldn't give to live and see another royal marriage._

"Father Figgins ? It's starting!"

The sound of his name being called and the choir above starting to sing caused the tan man to shake his head fondly before setting his eye sight forward once again.

There would be time for reminiscing about his younger years later, but for now he had a coronation to lead.

And what an event it was indeed.

The ceremony went off without a hitch! Though Quinn was, more then she will ever be willing to admit, set on not remove her gloves during the official proclamation of her new title (even though in the end she DID have too), nothing seemed to deter the joy that clouded the air through out all the present dignitaries.

Rachel had even seen Jesse waving to her in the crowd during one part of the priest's speech and was able to give him a small giggling wave in return.

Also Sam, who had been able to scrape together a suit that his father had lent him years ago, was present for the grand event and ended up staying for the reception as Rachel's guest.

Well at least he was suppose to be her guest.

The moment the two had arrived back at the castle, Sam had mentioned something about saying 'a quick hellor' to Mercades who was across the ballroom, and Rachel hadn't seen him since.

_Some wing-man he is..._

So here she was, alone at the girl she hadn't seen in over a decades coronation...alone.

The brunette eventually did find herself chatting with two girls by the dessert table for the better part of an hour, simply chatting about music and the party itself.

_Where had they said they were from? Barden? Where was that? Maybe by Scotland or Ireland? That would explain Chloe's red hair, but neither her or Beca have accents...Perhaps its inherit-_

Right as the princess was about to inquire about her curiosity and indulge in her second, or maybe tenth truffle, a very frantic looking Emma Pillsbury came rushing towards her.

Knocking the treat from the tanner girl's, ignoring the other's pout and the two guest baffled looks, Emma began to hastily drag Rachel towards the front of the room while whispering excitedly.

"Come along your Majesty! We are gonna be late. Oh gods above I think Will started! He is introducing you two to the entire-"

Ignoring the rest of the red head's rant, the brunette realized that they were running along the darker edge of the ball room and William was in fact speaking to the, bowed form, of all the guest.

"-and remember back straight and smile!"

_Wait what?_

"-of Berrington!"

The whole room was silent and before Rachel could question why her homeland was being spoken aloud, the princess found herself being forcibly pushed forward.

Stumbling before rushing to regain her balance, the brunette realized that she was now standing before all the bowing guest as she flushed scarlet and laughed nervously.

Waving slightly to Sam and Mercades who were just visable past one of the larger guests bowing before her, Rachel smiled.

Both waved back amusedly, but suddenly two large hands wrapped around the small girl's forearms and she found herself, yet again, being moved against her will.

She was being dragged to stand next to-

_Oh shit shit shit shit! No no not ok! SOS SOS no no I'm not suppose to stand next to her no no no!-_

"Are you sure becasue I don't think-oh ok."

With a clear stay-put motion, William was able to lead Rachel up the stairs of the royal throne and get her to stand next to the Queen, protest dying on her lips the second he planted her down.

Even though she took a small step away from the blonde the minute he released her, he had accomplished a small victory.

For that Will clapped his hands together and beamed to the onlooking crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen I oresent to you Queen Quinn of Arendelle and Princess Rachel of our conjoined kingdom of Berrington!"

The clapping of the guest only lasted for a polite moment before the music began again and the dancing started up once more.

Now that all the attention was else where it was just a silent Quinn and a statue still Rachel...and boy was it tense...

_Don't panic. Just because she looks stunning doesn't mean you have to panic. She really grew up over all these years. Well no shit I mean of course she grew up and...she looks amazing. Should I say hello? No she probably won't even try to talk to yo-"_

"Hi"

Rachel had been right in the middle of pushing her hair back during her self ramble, only one of the many nervous ticks she found she had, before the words being spoken to her registered completely.

Quinn was talking to her...

QUINN was talking to her!

_SAY SOMETHING_

"H-hi me? Oh uh Hi!"

_Smooth..._

"You look beautiful."

_Is it Christmas or something? No wait it's summer. Then why the hell is she complimenting me?! Why is she even talking to-SHIT say something nice back! Compliment her eyes, or her smile, or-_

"T-Thank you! You look Beautifuller! I mean not fuller- you don't look fuller! I-I mean more beautiful..."

_Dear gods above strike me down_

Word vomit aside, Rachel wasn't kidding when she said her old friend truly was beautifuller.

The newly instated Queen was dressed in a form fitting black long sleeved shoulderless gown with a slightly low cut design down the front that showed off her bare shoulders and the rise of her pale chest. However the purple Arendelle royal cape drapped around her shoulders was enough to keep the elder's modesty in tack if only slightly.

But the teasing didn't stop there. No because then the black top led downwards into a faded light turquoise and that soon faded into a white edge that reached just above the floor with a slit that showed off just enough of the older girl's toned leg.

Finally blonde hair was pulled back into a regally wrapped bun with visible bangs being rolled and tucked sideways into the rest of the hairstyle. This meant that just enough of Quinn's flawless neck showed to remain before it plunged past the velvet of the cape.

Trying to fight off the blush that had undoubtedly begun to rise onto her tan cheeks, Rachel dropped her lingering gaze from the mirth filled hazels before her.

Soon though she heard light giggles coming from the older girl and dared to meet her gaze with a shy smile when she realized Quinn was laughing at her ramble not her wandering eyes.

"Thank you Rach...So this is a party?"

_She just let you get away with probably THE most embarrassing rant of you're life AND she called you Rach. This is a good sign! Ok ok...make a cool comment and shut the hell up for the rest o the night and you just might survive..._

"It's warmer then I thought"

_You deserve to suffer an unbearably painful death for that sheer stupidity..can you ever just be not awkward?!_

Oblivious to the youngster's inner turmoil, Quinn nodded fondly and smiled.

_Rachel hasn't changed one bit...wait-_

"and what is that amazing smell?"

Closing their eyes while taking a deep wiff of the still lingering aroma both girls unintentionally turned towards one another, then one set of mocha and another of golden opened with a grin.

"Chocolate!"

The two burst into uncontrollable laughter as the craziness of their mentalsynchronization reminded them both of when the same thing would happen when they were only kids.

It was like nothing had changed.

Eventually though their shared giggles died down and morphed into matching soft smiles as the two stared at each other in content silence.

Rachel had just opened her mouth to try and speak properly for the first time of the night, however She was interrupted by a male voice clearing their throat.

Turning as one, the two girls snapped their attention over to Mr. Shue who bowed polietely before gesturing to the smirking unknown dignitary next to him.

"Eh hem. The Duke of Wobblerton-"

"Warblerton! The Duke of Warblerton, your majesty, but you may call me Sebastian"

**Ah the plot thickens:)**

**Reviews are lovely and the next update may not be for a while:( sorry *offers hug***


	10. Swooning For St James

**AN: THIS CHAPTER PAINED ME TO WRITE AND YOU WILL SEE WHY SOON ENOUGH *JUMPS INTO FREEZING LAKE***

**So just to clarify, this story will not follow the frozen completely because I want to try and include as many twists and characters as I can! Also I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying this so far and hope you review and enjoy the oncoming fluff and angst in the next few chapters *evil laughter***

**Disclaimer: Lol no :D**

_"Warblerton! The Duke of Warblerton, your majesty, but you may call me Sebastian"_

The tall gentlemen that stood in front the two girls made sure to make clear the proper pronunciation of his homeland before quickly lowering his voice back down to a more friendly tone and sending a glare Will's way.

Soon though his brown eyes returned to the two royals immediately after the seemingly uncaring butler shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave the three of them be.

Sebastian properly bowed his head in respect, then with a smirk firmly planted onto his face, the odd dignitary cleared his throat and drew forward.

"As your closest partners in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen."

Suddenly, as if he was having some form of an seizure, the Duke sprang upwards with a leap before clapping both of his heels with his hands while flailing his arms every which way. Then with the grace of a rhino in a china shop, he landed back onto the floor below while standing at an odd angle, then as a finishing gesture he bowed respectively once more and offered his hand to the blonde.

Rachel was trying her hardest not to let her giggles pass the firmly placed hand she had clapped over her mouth the moment the Duke had begun his strange tribal-like dance, but Quinn's lips had merely quirked up the tiniest bit while her eyes held in waves of unadulterated booming laughter.

_What the actual hell did I just witness?_

Clearing away any remaining mirth, The Queen cleared her throat politely before allowing her eyes to return back to their original state of indifference.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance...But the princess does."

Watching Sebastian's face go from displeasure to acceptance and Rachel's go from happiness to horror in all of three seconds was truly a sight to see.

But before the wide eyed brunette could even try and weasel her way out of the set arrangement, the Duke was already dragging her off to the dance floor while mentioning something about catching her should she swoon.

When she was sure the two were safely out of hearing range, Quinn aloud the barest of smiles to make it's way onto her features as she playfully waved a gloved hand at the glare the small desperate-to-escape girl was sending her way.

_Sorry_

Rachel had once seen a new born baby horse try to walk when she was younger. Now if you were to say put impossibly high stilts on the baby's hooves then electrocute the ground it was trying to walk on, you would most likely see something along the lines of Sebastian's dancing.

The taller man held a certain aurora around him that one might assume he was well trained in almost anything he did. He was of royalty after all and was most likely well trained in many different areas of poise and grace.

Unfortunately for Rachel's now stomped on feet, it seemed dancing wasn't one of them.

Before she knew it though the awkward movements and flapping of the Duke had stopped all together and the tall man was no longer murmuring words about being 'an agile peacock'. Instead Rachel found both of her hands being grabbed suddenly as though he was about to start a waltz with her in the middle of the fast paced song.

Thankfully, Sebastian merely stilled his movements all together and raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at the unusually silent girl.

"It's so nice to have the gates open again. Why did they close them in the first place? Do you know why? Hmmmmm?"

The princess could smell the overbearing man's heavy aftershave from how close their faces were. But closeness aside Rachel frowned upwards, not at the unpleasant smell, but the taller's insistence to know something that was clearly none of his business.

"No..."

It was true she didn't know the actual reason for the castle's sudden locked up state, but even if she did, Rachel wasn't sure she would trust the Duke with the information at all.

Never the less, the lean man accepted the brunette's answer and ignored the obvious disdain in her voice before restarting their previous, awkward, and painful dance.

By the time Rachel had been able to slip away and march her way back up to stand beside Quinn, the brunette had thrown countless glares and mocking smiles to onlooking blonde, who was still laughing at her clear desperation to get as far away from the Duke as possible.

Still though, Rachel was happy to see Quinn smiling so wholeheartedly, even if it was at her expense.

_She has such a pretty smile_

"Well he was...interesting wasn't he."

The princess nodded along distractedly with an aching smile as she went to rub her throbbing toes. Never once did she break her stare from the perfect set of grinning white teeth before her.

"Especially for a man in heels"

Quinn took another moment to calm her giggles down completely.

"Are you ok?"

"I've...never been better. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..."

The Queen's soft smile of agreement soon morphed into one of careful thought, as her previous glee faded and her burning hazel eyes looked downward.

"...but it can't."

"Why not? I mean-"

"Because it just can't!"

Rachel drew her hand, which had been previously reaching out to grasp onto Quinn's, back towards her chest.

The blonde completely turned away from the hurt shinning in the doe eyes of the younger girl and hissed out the clear end to their conversation.

Gulping back the sadness and disappointment she felt within herself, the princess began to nervously fiddle with the fabric of her gown before excusing herself to rejoin the party.

Quinn didn't even have to watch Rachel's departure to know the girl's shoulders were probably slumped while she futilely tried to hold back a pout.

_Stupid stupid stupid_

_Stupid stupid stupid_

Though both were unaware of their similar berating thoughts, it was Rachel who lost her focus first. only though because she hadn't been prepared for the forceful bump to her side.

It was an honest accident for the back end of one of the larger men who had dipped a little too lowly in his bow to another guest, but the falling girl let out a high shriek as her heel caught the end of her dress as she fell.

Before Rachel's entire back half could meet the wooden floor below a single gloved hand reached out and caught onto one of her flailing arms, effectively stopping the smaller's movements

"Glad I caught you."

_Wait I know that voice_

Smiling embarrassingly to her , yet again savior, Rachel blushed profusely before giving her thanks.

"I'm so so sorry Jesse I wasn't looking where I was going...again and this huge guy came out of no where an-"

"Relax Rachel, It's fine. Really! Now come on I've been looking for you all night! There is someone I want you to meet."

Raising a curious eyebrow at the excitement radiating off of the curly haired boy, Rachel nodded happily and allowed herself to be lead across the room.

_Who could he be showing me? Oh gods what if he has a girlfriend?! Wait did he say he had one earlier? No so- _

While it wasn't a girl, the princess definitely hadn't been expecting to meet a matching set of green eyes that belonged to what she could only describe as a God sent to earth.

"Princess, may I introduce to you my older brother, Prince Brody St. James of the Adrenaline Isles."

"My lady"

Rachel may have been able to say that she was enchanted when she first met Jesse, but right now she was full blown swooning at the sight of the older man bowing before her.

True the brothers both had the same emerald green eyes, Adrenaline Isle sealed medals, brown hair (though Brody's was a tad bit darker), tan skin, and trimmed sideburns, but that was where similarities ended.

Unlike Jesse, Brody held brooder shoulders and larger unmistakably toned muscles underneath his stock white jacket. Also the colors of the older brother's royal sash was a light pink not blue and his yellow vest and dark green pants lead downwards and were tucked into light brown knee high boots. His entire outfit reminded Rachel of spring...she loved spring.

But best of all Brody's facial features, while not that much, were more matured with the barest hint of a 5 o'clock shadow graced the older boy's perfect jawline and gave him an air of authority and power.

_Dear gods, bless your parents for making you so gorgeous..._

"Why thank you."

_Wait what?_

Face burning as she realized she had said her thoughts out loud, Rachel nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and diverted her attention down to the ground, away from the matching sets of friendly laughs.

"It's quite alright you're majesty. I must say though, you look truly stunning tonight. When Jesse had told me he nearly ran over a beautiful girl at the docks earlier, I can see he was not mistaken."

Cheeks turning even more scarlet at the older brother's words, Rachel couldn't help the nervous babble that began to spew from her mouth against her will.

"I-He -I mean thank you, but he didn't run me over-No it was my fault really! I was looking for my boyfriend- wait no not boyfriend- my boy friend- I-I mean boy who is a friend- just a friend- im as single as they come- wait what?"

The brothers chuckled besides themselves at the young girl's ramble, but it was Jesse who calmed first and chose to speak and prevent the small girl from turning even redder.

"You should know Rachel, Brody here is also as single as they come, and he has been dying to speak with you all night."

A light blush spread across said man's cheeks as he playfully pushed away at his younger brother's head as if to say real-funny-now-shut-up-you-ass-and-go-away.

Nodding proudly at the matching states of embarrassment and shyness before him, Jesse bid the two farewell and left to rejoin the great sea of people dancing around the room.

Brody cleared his throat to try and gain Rachel's attention away from her stare down with the floorboards below. After seeing how his attempts were in vain though, the prince carefully reached a gloved hand down below the small girl's chin to raise her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?"

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

**Ok to clear up: Brody and Jesse are brothers and both have the title St. James(because I don't like the sound of Jesse Weston...it's no fun)**

**Rachel has officially swooned and it's not with Quinn...(my poor babes D':)**

**Reviews? Thoughts? Suggestions? Favs/follows? Warm hugs? Faberry hugs? Anything? No ok bye...**


	11. What Did I Ever Do To You?

**AN: What is this sorcery? Two updates in less them 12 hours? What has my life become?! Oh well not complaining :P LOVE the reviews so far guys and more are always welcome *wink wink***

**So warning here for SUPER dramatic things coming up ahead!...you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: *Titanic theme* I'll never let go if the hope to one day own the rights...*heart sinks along with the Faberry ship***

They tell you fairy tales are nothing more then made up fables that simply are used to sett girl's expectations for a man too high.

They. Are. Wrong.

Rachel had never felt such a feeling of completion in nearly 14 years. It was like her and the stunning St. James heir were meant to be.

Brody was everything she had ever dreamt of as a child. Someone who craved adventure, had an equally as awkward side that didn't mind rambling, loved sandwiches, was a total sweetheart, and best of all he could sing!

That plus his willingness to try anything and everything Rachel suggested for fun was also a small bonus.

_I mean sock sliding through the hallways, sneaking onto the roof tops, singing out loud at the top of the town's lighthouse? What more could you ever want from a leading man?_

Rachel smiled at her thoughts and released a content sigh. It was like the pain of the past had left her and the promises for their future together seemed brighter then the stars they were gazing at by the castle royal garden's waterfall.

Their content moment of piece though didn't last long before Brody found himself trying desperately to stop laughing Rachel's slack-jawed expression while he retold one of his family's more embarrassing stories.

"Wait wait, so you're telling me Jesse got caught in bed with another guy, by not just your father, but HOW many older brothers?"

"12 older brothers, myself included!"

The prince gave a small shudder at his memory, before continuing.

"Our dad literally didn't move for a solid 20 seconds before he turned away and said 'Well there're are 13 of you already, what is one future son-in-law to me? I expect new sheets to be put on your bed by supper!' Jesse didn't come out of his room...for two days!"

The princess couldn't hold back her giggles as the image of a shellshocked Jesse tried to become invisible to his family after being caught having sex with a man.

Soon the brunette couldn't take the ache in her side from laughing for so long, and she was forced to bend inwards and use Brody's shoulder as a support to hold herself up.

The princess was otherwise completely surprised in learning that Jesse was gay, but Rachel found that she didn't even care. She had her eyes on someone else anyway...and the whole thing was just too great for her to find it in herself to be upset at all.

"That is so...I don't know whether to say funny, inspirational, or mortifying."

Brody grinned down at the smaller girl's grimace/awed look and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's not like any of us were gonna give him hell for it. I mean he was already the youngest after me and got picked on enough. Besides no one should ever be alone when going through something like that."

Nodding her head in agreement, Rachel took a deep breathe and raised her head from it's perch on the taller's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Before my fathers past away they told me no one, no matter what they are, should ever be alone. In fact me and Quinn use to be really close when we were younger and she always accepted my..Berry-ness I guess. But one day she just, shut me out...and I never knew why."

The prince paused only for a moment before reaching forward carefully as though fearing, moving to quickly would scare her off. He eventually took a gentle hold of one of Rachel's hands and smiled sympathetically.

"I would never shut you out"

His words were like an instant source of relief for Rachel as she smiled back instantly, sadness over the past forgotten, at the sight of the caring eyes of her prince. Before long both fell into a quiet state of comfortable silence once more.

Not once did they let go of each other's hand.

The stars were out and the surrounding floral decor set the perfect mood for the two's little improvised date.

_This has to be what happiness feels like..._

"Rachel?"

Turning her head to look over at the young man before her, the princess gave her full attention to Brody and took note of the obviously nervous boy's sudden fidgeting.

"Can I say something crazy?"

_Please don't say you're gay PLEASE don't say you're gay-_

"Will you marry me?"

_Oh thank gods he- Wait what?_

Jaw dropped in shock, Rachel's eyes widened comically like that of an owl's as Brody St. James got down onto one knee.

_He just proposed to you...HOLY-_

Before the actual words could catch up with her brain, Rachel's shock turned into an expression of pure joy as she smiled broadly and bent down to his level and hugged him fiercely.

"Can I sy something even crazier? Yes!"

_I have to tell Quinn!  
_

Said girl who was currently on the newly engaged brunette's mind, had barely moved more then a few steps after Rachel's vanishing act. The blonde had grown worried at first, but the moment she had stepped onto the dance floor, she found herself crowed around by visitors and foreign 'friends' alike.

_Conceal... Don't feel...only a few more hours...I'm sure Rachel's fine..._

Luckily, the Queen able to find a non-congrats-on-being-queen-lets-talk-buisness duo around the dessert table and had been able to remain in conversation with the woman for nearly a full hour now.

But even though she was actaully enjoying her talk with the two, Quinn's thoughts still counted down every minute closer she got to obtaining her freedom.

_Just gotta make it through two more hours. Just two more hours. I can do that, besides at least I have Emma and Regina. What kingdom did say they were from again? Storybrooke? I thought that was all the way across-"_

"QUINN!"

_shit..._

Excusing herself from the discussion at hand, Quinn fully turned herself to look in the direction of the voice she knew all to well and sighed.

_At least I know she's alright..._

Soon enough, an apparently out of breathe Rachel and a rather handsome man, the Queen had never need before, appeared in front of her whist holding hands.

She didn't like him already...

"Quinn! Er um I mean Queen! Hi me again. Ehh hem may I present Prince Brody St. James of the Adrenaline Isles."

"Your majesty"

The blonde's impassive face remained inactive as she blatently ignored the young man's bow and gave a pointed look for Rachel to explain her need to introduce him.

_I have a really bad feeling about this_

"Um we-"

Both Rachel and the stranger looked at each other and shared a smile at how they spoke at the same time, before continuing to speak as one.

_...So freaking charming_

"Um we would like your blessing of- of our marriage!"

Now THAT had gotten quite a reaction out of the Queen. Two blonde eyebrows shot up to her hairline, as Quinn opened and closed her mouth much like a fish, but only one single word came out.

"M-marriage?!"

Missing the anger and confusion that was boiling behind now darkening hazel eyes Rachel continued to speak, if not more to Brody then actually Quinn.

"Yes! Oh we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, and of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. You'll be my maid of honor And I was thinking maybe pink dresses for the bridesmaids because-"

Gasping out dramatically, the excited brunette turned her body and grabbed both of the prince next to her's forearms and smiled as though she had found a entire meaning of life.

"Would we live here?!"

"Here?!"

The Queen tried to futilely interject, but Brody had already answered back with an equally as excited 'absolutely' and now Rachel was rambling off 100 miles an hour.

"-we can invite all twelve of your brothers to come live with us! Oh my gods Jesse would love Kurt and we could totally try to set them up on a date after the wedding! Then we could all go on little double dates and have singing duets or even-"

"Rachel RACHEL! Slow down! No one's getting set up, no brothers are moving in, no one is getting married!"

This caused the brunette to halt in the vocalizing of her plans, as she finally looked over and took note of how Quinn was nervously looking between her and the exit across the hall, while clutching her hands together in a vice grip.

"May I speak to you please...alone..."

_After fourteen years of me trying to speak to you, now of all times you want to talk?_

"No. Whatever you have to say...you can say it to both of us."

No longer nervous physically on the outside at least, Quinn's jaw set at the sight of Rachel backing up into Brody's protective side shoulder embrace before she squared her shoulders defiantly.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love-"

"Rachel what do you know about 'true love'?"

"More then you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

This struck the desired nerve because Quinn's once indifferent expression morphed into one of hurt like a flash. As soon as it came it was gone though...but Rachel had seen it.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The Queen began to make her leave from the couple as Brody reached out gently as if to try and stop her.

"Your majesty if I may-"

"No you may not."

She knew she was being extremely rude right now, but as far as the blonde was concerned, manners flew out the window the minute Sir What's-his-face chose to propose.

_Something about him isn't right..._

Noticing the captain of the guards, Dave Karofsky, standing only a few feet away, Quinn quickly hastened her exit and spoke quickly as she passed the taller man.

"The party is over, close the gates."

An obidient 'yes ma'm' was mumbled from captain as he left to go alert the other guards to clear everyone out, but Rachel wasn't about to let Quinn leave her alon. Like this, not again.

"Quinn wait!"

Without thinking, Rachel rushed forward and grabbed at the Queen's left handed glove before ripping it from its place.

"Hey! Give me back my glove!"

"Quinn please, please I can't live like this anymore!"

The hurt and fire that flashed behind the blonde's now dark green eyes caused the brunette to take a step back, but Quinn instantly matched the distance by stepping forward and spitting out her next words with a venomous tone.

"You're so frustrating! If you keep looking for this stupid white-knight-comes-to-save-me happy ending, you're never going to get it right Rachel! YOU NEED TO GROW UP! And if you are so damn unhappy here then- then just...then just leave Manhands!"

_I didn't mean it, gods why did I say that? Did you see her face?!_

Turning away so the princess wouldn't see the tears forming in her no longer maliciously dark, but remorseful eyes, Quinn wrapped her arms protectively around the middle of her stomach and began to once again try and leave the discussion at that. Which of course it didn't.

_Why can't you just leave well enough alone. Go marry your damn prince. Go back to Berrington, just stay- stay away from me..._

Neither noticed the stares coming from the guests, who had taken an instant notice of the royal fight happening right before them all.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Rachel..."

"No why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH"

Wide eyes and terrified shouts echoed throughout the ballroom at the sight of the iced shards that magically formed before the Queen.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Guess what guys? I might be taking a little break for a few days and this is where I decided to leave the tale! *hehehehe***

**Seriously though you guys are the best and I hope you like the story so far!**

**Reviews? Faberry feels? Thoughts?**


	12. Stay Away

**AN: Hello snowflakes! So I couldn't wait any longer! The way I left the last chapter was too exciting to take that long of a break from lol:D**

**Hope you all love it and reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Ryan won a bet so no, I do not own Frozen/Glee :'(**

Not a soul dared move. No one made a sound.

The only thing that registered in anyone's minds in fact was the sight of the nearly four foot tall icy daggers that were piercing skyward off of the wooden floor below, protecting the now retreating monarch.

Everyone stared and gaped at the sight.

Quinn took hold of her unprotected hand and moved back until her entire other half was pressed up against the adjacent wall. All the while taking in the horrified expressions around her.

_D-Did I just-_

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here..."

Ignoring the Duke's exclamation and the way he, plus two other men were glaring at her accusisingly, Quinn looked back and forth between the frozen barrier that circled before her and the expressions of the guests

Hazel eyes stilled when they locked onto Rachel's face

_no..._

The worry, the fear, the confusion that was flashing madly behind the no longer shining mocha eyes caused the blonde to drop her gaze completely and tear up while her head remained facing down.

_I-I didn't, I couldn't I-_

The Queen didn't even hear when the princess whispered out her name.

"Quinn..."

_I didn't mean to- she... RACHEL! Oh shit no no get out! GET OUT! Get away from her NOW!_

Trying desperately to find any form of escape, yet minding the fact that she was carefully being watched, the magically exposed girl reached blindly behind her until one single gloved hand came into contact with the metallic nob of the ballroom door.

_The door!_

Looking up once more to give the shocked brunette a final mournful glance, the Queen ran from her audience and fled as quickly as she could.

_Did you see her face? She was terrified of you...you couldn't just conceal it for one night! Uhgg Dont feel don't feel don't feel... just RUN...where was Sue when I needed her most...doesn't matter...Conceal don't feel...just...just get away from them!_

Bursting through the front doors of the palace, the blonde looked up in surprise when she heard a gasp.

"It's her! It's the Queen!"

Hazel eyes widened at the sight of the royal courtyard filled to the brim with applauding citizens, merchants, and all sorts of children who hadn't been able to attend the party inside, yet had loyal stood by the gates of the castle in hopes of seeing their ruler.

But now that they were here Quinn weighed her next choice carefully.

_I can try and run for it, but then they all are being put in danger if I go through the crowd... if I go back inside and try to sneak out the back way I might run into-_

Hearing footsteps drawing closer to the entrance where she stood Quinn looked behind and noticed the mob of shadows approaching. Her head looked back only once before her feet began to moved forward.

_Gods above help me..._

Rushing into the still cheering crowd, Quinn drew her unprotected hand as closely to her chest as she could and tried to find the quickest exit possible.

_Conceal it...Don't let them see you-_

"It's really you! Queen Quinn"

Looking up before brushing past the bowing market worker, the blonde quickly continued to move past as many people as she could, but suddenly another voice and body blocked her path.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?"

The mother before her's voice was laced with not awe or admiration, but worry and concern as she took in the distraght monarch's heavy breathing and down cast eyes.

However the only thing Quinn could focus on was the fact that this woman was holding a small infant donned only in a few swaddles of light rags. The baby couldn't have been more then a few months old, as he/she reached both of it's chubby arms outwards towards the distressed blonde.

_She has a child with her! Why are there I mean- oh gods oh gods I-I can't-_

"..no..."

Whispering out hopelessly while slowly backing away from the family of two, Quinn hadn't even realized the fact that she had bumped into one of the fountains of the court yard until she felt the cold brush of ice run against her uncovered palm.

Turning her attention towards the sound of freezing, Quinn drew her hand away from the menacingly sharp shards emerging out of the now frozen water.

_Shit shit shit shit-_

Looking back at the confused and terrified expressions now marring all the citizens' faces, Quinn noticed all the previous peasants who had tried to greet her were taking steps away from both herself and the haunting ice she had just created.

The mother from before was shielding her now crying baby into her chest and the market worker's eyes had nearly doubled in size as he brought a protective arm before his two children.

_They know...they all know now- word will spread of the cursed being who used her magic to create dangerous shards of loathsome ice-_

"There she is! Stop her!"

Snapping her head in the direction of the shout, the blonde noticed that the Duke and two of his men from before were pointing at her from the palace doorway, and from the sound of venom dripping in his voice, Sebastian wasn't happy at all.

"Please just stay away from me, STAY AWAY-"

Forgetting that one of her hands wasn't covered, a burst of magic shot forth and knocked over the three men while completely freezing the castle steps and parts of the outside wall around them.

Shaking his head while running a baffled hand through his slicked back hair, the Duke sat upright and began to scoot back in terror.

"M-Monster! Monster!"

Looking down at the cursed appendage that had already caused so much damage in such little time, the Queen's eyes began to fill with tears once more as she looked back and forth for any sign of hope.

But all she could see was shock, anger and so much fear.

_...he is right, you are a monster..._

Quinn turned away from the horrible scene before her and started to run away from their stares, the hate, and all the choas she had created.

Only this time people parted for her like the Red Sea.

Quickening her pace as she ducked out the side entrance of the gates that lead to the castle's emergency exit, the blonde's heart dropped when she heard a single pair of footsteps running behind her.

"Quinn!"

_Are you kidding me?! _

Rachel was chasing after her. Rachel was trying to catch up to her. She was puting herself in danger.

_God dammit Berry_

Finally reaching the steps of the exit leading towards the fjord, Quinn's eyes widened in horror when she realized there were no escape boats along the small opening shore.

"QUINN"

Rachel was close now, too close for Quinn to be able to maintain herself. It would only be a matter of time until she caught up to her.

_Will she have the gaurds locked me away?_ _No_ _Rachel wouldn't want you gone would she? After all those years of leaving her alone I wouldn't be surprised. _

_But she is putting herself in danger right now! You could hurt her or even kill her! Ugh why is she trying so hard? Maybe she still might care? Maybe..._

Suddenly a flash from the night of the incident played out before the Queen as she watched Rachel's head snapped to the side with the force of Quinn's powers striking her. Then her best friends small unmoving body hit the floor with a dull flop.

A small almost inaudible whimper escaped Quinn's pink lips as she clutched her uncovered hand closer to her chest and began to take small steps back.

_It doesn't matter._

_It makes no difference._

_No one could ever love a monster like you..._

Rachel would be in view soon enough, and the thought alone made the monarch's breathe puff out in short pants, as she continued to move backwards.

Suddenly hearing small cracklings of ice began to crunch beneath her black heels, Quinn lookd down.

Gasping at the small patch of frozen water that had begun to spread into the fjord from her shoes, the blonde took an experimental step out.

The water below hardened before freezing completely as the no longer thin ice became impossibly thick, allowing all of the Queen's full body weight to be supported.

"Quinn! Wait please!"

Rachel was basically right behind her now, rushing down the steps of the exit, but Quinn didn't even look back once before ducking her head downwards and running onto the fjord.

_I'm so sorry Rachel..._

With ice forming beneathe every step, purple robe billowing behind her, tears blurring cold set hazel eyes, Quinn vanished from sight.

Disappearing into the suddenly cold night.

***Evil cackling* I love leaving every chapter with a good cliff hanger:D**

**Reviews! Thoughts! Hate/Love!**


	13. Bring Her Home

**AN: So this is the last filler chapter before we start building to the main adventure of the story! Yay thank you to anyone who actually enjoys this story:P**

Disclaimer: HAHAHA no

Bunching up hand fulls of the pink gown that was currently slowing down her sprints, the princess reached out towards the retreating figure disappearing deeper into the darkness ahead.

"Quinn stop!"

"Rachel!"

Brody, who had been right behind her from the moment she had dashed out of the ballroom doors, ran forward as the princess fell to her hands and knees, slipping on some of the magically lain ice that had formed.

"Quinn...

Rachel didn't even acknowledge the young man's presence. She just continued to stare at the purple clock blowing behind the Queen's fleeing form as she disappeared further and further away from the shore.

Come back...please

"The fjord..."

As quickly as Quinn's footsteps froze in the form of a flat bridge, the water below began to still completely while spreading ice covered the entire surrounding waterfront of Arendelle in a thick icy trap.

There was no escape now.

"Rachel? Rach? Are you hurt? Come, we have to get back-"

"Brody! Rachel!"

Both brunette's snapped their heads in the direction of a very frantic looking Jesse running towards them, gasping to catch his breathe.

"Y-You ha-have to c-come back-k it's-s s-"

"Jesse take a breathe and calm down! What's happened?"

Heading his older brother's words, Jesse took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat. But the moment his regained composure showed through, his bright green eyes flashed with panic once again.

"It's chaos back there! The citizens refuse to listen to the guards and the guest are all rioting together trying leave...they want to know where the princess is, but Rachel did you know she could do that?"

Shaking her head absentmindedly, the young girl knew this would usually be the time where she'd reply back with a sharp 'If I did, do you think I would have started a fight?' , but something else held her attention.

They want to leave

Rachel's eyebrow rose at this. It would be best for everyone to leave after an episode like this, but with the fjord stilled with such impassible ice...

Dammit...

They were all stuck here for gods know how long, and there was no ruler. Quinn was long gone by now, and Queen Francesca had already sent her regards saying she couldn't come due to work. But they could always send a letter...but that would take hours to reach her...

Shit shit shit...

Not waiting for either of the princes near her to follow, the princess turned on her heel and began to stomp back towards the castle's exit, head lost in thought.

I have to think of something...where could she have gone? There is nothing out there, but snow and mountains and-and...well snow? I have to bring her back...but technically I can't leave...I mean I'm in charge now right? No it's not even my kingdom it's Quinn's! Oh Quinn...uhg I can't send the guards to get her, who will protect the castle? And what if they try and hurt her? But- if the castle is really is in a state of panic maybe-oh look snowflakes. Maybe if I send half the guards and keep enough behind to-

Wait what? Snow?

Suddenly feeling the light brush of cold air hitting her bare arms, Rachel shivered involuntarily as her pace increased while tiny white specks of winter began to fall from the summer sky.

Snow really?

By the time the princess had returned to the courtyard, Brody and Jesse had caught up to her and were flanking both of her sides, protecting her from the worried whispers and shoves cooming from the unsettled bystanders. But even with their obvious stances for protection, the young girl could feel her anxiety rise as she heard loud shouts coming from up ahead.

"It's snowing? IT'S SNOWING! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her-"

Not wanting to hear what Sebastian had in mind, Rachel pushed forward and reached a hand out to the distressed Duke of Warblerton.

"Now wait I-"

"You!"

Flinching backwards at the princess's gesture and quickly moved to stand behind, whom Rachel assumed must have been, his two guards from home.

"Is there sorcery in you too?! Are you a monster too?!"

A monster?

"Wh-What? No! No, I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right she is!...in the best way!"

Giving a small grateful, yet sarcastic, smile back at Brody's failed attempt to back her up, Rachel continued her argument, with the still hidden Duke.

"Look Quinn isn't a monster."

"SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!"

Jesse finally choosing to speak up stepped slightly in front of the princess to face the crazed man.

"You slipped on ice."

"HER ice!"

"But you're fine!"

"How to you know? What if she cursed me as well? What if I awake tomorrow with half of my body frozen over!"

"I think you need to just calm-"

"Keep your hands off of me you-"

"ENOUGH!"

If you thought an angry Quinn was something to fear, you have never seen a level 7 Berry rant. Everyone silenced at the furious look sent their way, as the brunette puffed her chest in aggravation and crossed her arms.

"Look this is my fault. I pushed her, so-...so I should be the one to go after her. Karofsky! Tell Kurt to ready my horse and have Mercades bring me my cloak please."

The captain nodded and left to fufill his orders, while both Brody and Jesse began to try and reason with the determined brunette.

"Wait Rachel it's not safe out there you don't know what she will do to you!"

"Jesse is right, it's too dangerous."

Giving them both a small smile for their obvious concern, Rachel turned to give them both a beaming smile.

"Quinn's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and fix this I promise, but I need you both to stay here and keep everyone in line."

"Rachel we couldn't-"

Before Jesse could try and argue their point more, Sebastian begun another one of his outrage filled shouting sprees distracting both of the brothers. Giving Rachel enough time to sneak off to the aide and move to speak with her now present friends.

Kurt moved forward first, and handed the horse's reins to Finn before rushing forward and enwrapped the smaller girl in a hug as he whispered into her ear.

"You be careful, If anything goes wrong you come right back ok?"

Nodding her head like she would to her instructor whenever he gave her one of his lectures, Rachel patted the flamboyant boy's chest in thanks before turning to look at Sam and Mercedes.

"Hun you are crazy enough to go into the mountains for a girl who just froze all of our asses in less then an hour. You really are something else."

Grinning as the larger black girl wrapped her plaid, light pink, reindeer adorn, cloak over her shoulders, Rachel gave her friend a hug before turning to look at Sam.

The messily blonde headed boy simply smiled a little crookedly before resting a rough working man hand on her shoulder before winking.

"Go get your girl Rae."

Confused, but happy for his support none the less, the princess nodded her head slowly before hugging the taller blonde man. Sam really was something else sometimes.

Nodding over towards Finn who was currently keeping Barbra still, Rachel lifted herself onto the steed before smiling down at all of her friends.

"Watch over everyone while I'm gone ok? I'm leaving some friends in charge, but keep an eye on the Duke alright?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement as the princess turned her horse in the direction of the palace gates. However before she could move to leave the yard, a tall pixie cut pant suited woman stepped in front of her white horse, blocking the way.

"Excuse me I'm sorry I have-"

Raising a hand to silence the brunette, the taller woman locked her steely gaze onto Rachel's as she handed her something clutched into her hand. Upon closer inspection the princess saw that it was Quinn's glove that she had dropped earlier when she had ran from the ballroom.

"Princess, be careful up there...remember to be cautious of the Queen should you find her."

"She's my best friend. She would never hurt me."

Seeing the pure conviction and hope shinning through the small royal, the unknown blonde woman turned slightly before moving away from the other's horse.

Rachel saw the barest hint of a concerned frown cross across the stranger's face though before she could even speak again, the older woman beat her to it.

"..bring her home..."

"I will. On my honor, I swear, I will."

Nodding her head in approval, the strange blonde turned and left in the direction of the castle doors leaving Rachel to busy herself with tucking what little fabric she had left of Quinn into the front slip of her gown.

I'll fix this

Grabbing her horse's reins tightly, the princess lifted her head to speak loudly out towards the awaiting crowd.

"I leave both Prince Brody and Prince Jesse in charge."

Said brothers turned at the voice of the already packed and cloaked princess who was already set to leave. Both nodded their heads in understanding.

Everyone else in the court watched on in awe as the small girl rode from the court, into the dark woods leading up into the mountains above.

**Heyo! **

**Reviews are like my fuel right now because .exhausted.**

**but I'd love to know what you guys think so far!**


	14. The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**AN: For those of you out there who have seen the movie, can you guess what part this is? THAT'S RIGHT! It's time to let it go Fabray style hehehe;)**

**Disclaimer: News Flash! I own nothing! *gasp* Shocking right?!**

_How long has it been? An hour? A day? Maybe two?_

Looking back at the trail of foot deep steps being left behind in the snow behind her, Quinn sighed out loudly and brought her arms to rest around her midsection.

_Well you got your wish...you are finally alone_

Continuing on her walk upwards to...wherever it was she was headed, the Queen kept her eyes facing downwards at the frozen tumdra below while speaking aloud to herself.

"Don't let them in. Conceal it. Don't let them see. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know-"

_Wait..._

Stopping dead in her tracks, the blonde heiress looked down at the single pale blue glove that still covered one of her cursed hands.

_They know now don't they? _

Brows scrunching together before shooting off towards her hair line, Quinn swiveled around taking in the desolate area surrounding her.

Nothing.

There was nobody up here. No people to fear or hurt. No possible damage to be done because of the already snow covered earth. Nothing.

For the first time in forever, she wasn't a danger.

Shakily removing the painful reminder of all her years in hiding, the blonde clutched the soft fabric of the glove in a vice like grip before tossing it upwards into the cold night air.

_They all know now...and they can't do one thing to stop me!_

Smiling like that of a child on Christmas day, the former Arendelle heiress did something she hadn't had the courage to do since she was very young.

She let it go.

Moving her pale fingers experimentally, Quinn watched in awe as small flurries of swirling snow and ice glittered throughout and above her palm before dissipated into the frosty surroundings. There was nothing she could freeze up here because everything was already solid in its frozen temperature.

She was safe to to whatever she wanted.

Becoming a little bolder with her movements, the blonde swiveled her hands upwards with a little more force and watched as a very familiar looking form shaped up.

_Brittany..._

The snowgirl stood just as tall as she had years ago. Only now instead of towering her and Rachel's childhood heights, she maybe reached about the length of the no loger Queen's hip.

Besides that though the magically made creation still had the same ich blue eyes, twig arms, and cheerful smile set in place.

Other then the missing teal hat and carrot nose, she was just as Quinn remembered her. Happy.

The Fabray girl would have time to reminisce later though. For now she wanted to explore.

Leaving the snowgirl behind her while unclipping the deep purple Arendelle robe that had been chocking her all night, the blonde released the long garment and continued to run all around the mountain side. Countless bursts of her powers flurried through the air and into the the ground before disappearing into the howling wind.

_I can't remember the last time there were no rules for me...funny I guess what some distance can do_

Climbing higher up the peak, ball gown be damned, the ex Queen soon reached a large breaking point that lead downwards into a dark cavern below before the other half of the frozen landscape continued on to the top.

_Time to see what I can do..._

Taking a deep breathe while remembering Sue's old saying of testing one's limits, Quinn shot her hands out and grinned as a snow made staircase base formed. Laughter echoing through out the empty area, the blonde took a hesitant step onto her latest show of magic and smiled even wider as the snow transformed into ice beneath her step just like the water from the fjord back home had.

_No, old home..._

Smirking to herself, the tall girl rushed forward with her arms stretched outwards. Amazed as her hands effortlessly created fine snow before her running steps turned them into solid ice steps.

Soon a magnificently styled arch shapped bridge connected the seperating craters of mountain dangling over the frightfully deep abyss below. But the blonde paid the possibility of falling past her hand maid railings and into the darkneas no mind as she reached the highest part of her journey took in the sights up ahead.

The orange glow of the rising sun could just barely be seen beginning to touch the dark star filled sky.

Quinn didn't even bat an eye. She had no need to worry about time and commitments anymore. She didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

Raising her foot with a renewed confidence, the Fabray stomped down onto the snow below and grinned like a fool when a giant intricate snowflake patern formed benathe her.

This was only the start.

Using all the powers she had within her entire being, the blonde raised the icy snowflake on which she stood and marveled at how the ground itself began to shake with a force even mother nature couldn't match.

Pillars and levels of solid ice began to rise all around as the begining shape of a castle's base rose from the snow like a phoenix from it's ashes.

Turning and spinning with the grace of a ballerina, Quinn let all of her creativity take control as two levels formed out of pure blue ice. Designing doorways, walls, stairs, and decorations that began to fill up the quickly assembling palace.

Before she knew it the final touches finished upon the gigantic chandelier that stood nearly 80 feet over head and the heiress feltcomplete.

Well almost.

Reaching upwards to pull off the small tiara that rested like a heavy anchor up her pulled back hair do, Quinn glared at the offending jewelry like it had personally offeneded her before tossing it carelessly to the side.

_That perfect girl was gone_

Suddenly feeling to confined, the former Arendelle Queen tore at the bun behind her head and began to push back the now freed longer blonde tresses of her bangs while long loose blonde waves fell behind her back.

Satisfied now that the pounding headache from being held up so long passed out of her hair, Quinn let a small gust of her powers shoot out to freeze the new style in place.

Yes for now she was no longer completely blonde, but more or less platinum/white in a sense. Still though there was one last thing that had to be done.

Raising both hands, a gentle swirl of snow and ice began to over take the previous long sleeved gown, as a light blue sheer material froze over the silk from before and shattered it into melting air particles before taking it's place.

Eventually Quinn stood before her reflection on the crystalized walls around her in a shinning ice made dress that hugged her form in all the right ways.

The nearly clear sleeves that reached out to her wrist came inward before cropping downwards to run along the top of her chest. Then a slightly darker shade of blue continued on before just barley touching the cold heels that met with a devious slit placed along the right side to show off unmarked pale porceline skin.

Finishing her outfit of with a long transparent snowflake designed trail that dragged behind her with a flourish, the new ruler of the ice and snow kingdom strutted proudly out to one of her side balconies and took in the sight of the western sky being lit up with the breaking dawn.

It was truly a sight to behold. Here she stood in the light of day, allowing the rays of the sun to shimmer off of her clothing, her hair, her palace, and her face all at once. Gracing the inanimate surroundings with a sight of beauty unmatched by anything else in the universe.

It was an image of being completely free.

However unknown to the elated girl high above, there was another royal far down below the iced slopes, riding on a white and black horse, shouting out to her.

"Quinn! Quinn! It's me! Rachel? The girl who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry it's all my f-f-fault!"

Shivering at the plunging temperature around her, Rachel tugged harder at her plaid cloak and began to murmur to her loyal steed and herself.

"Of course none of this would have happened if she had just told me her secret. She's something right Barbra?"

The loud thudding of snow hitting the ground to their right startled the horse in question.

Within seconds Rachel found herself being throw backwards underneath a bent back form of a tree, watching helplessly as her only ride took off back down the mountain.

"Barbra no no no! Come back no! Perfect just perfect. Uhg...ooohhhhh k..."

Trying her best to somehow lift her now freezing backside out of the two feet deep snow, the princess pulled down on one of the over hanging branches from the tree above.

Only to have them snap backwards and drop enough fresh powder down to completely cover everything besides her uncovered arms.

_Of course_

By the time the brunette was able to dig herself out of the personalized snow mound and begun to actually make any sort of process, the sky had turned dark once again while she continued to swear under her breath.

"Snow it had to be snow. Of all the fairytale enable powers to be gifted with it had. To. Be. Freaking. Snow. She couldn't h-have had tropical magic, that covered the f-fjord in white sand and warm-"

Stopping at the edge of the ledge in which she had reached, Rachel grinned like a madwoman at the rising smoke she could just barley see far off into the distance.

"-fire!"

**So I tried my best to explain everything going durin the Let it Go sequence but sorry if it sucked. Thanx by the way to anyone out there who actually is enjoying this piece and don't forget to check out my other work too!**

**Bye for now snowflakes:)**

**review-inators are my motivators!**


	15. Wandering Beiste's Trading Post

**AN: Doth my eyes deceit me? Could this really be an update? YES IT IS! And there is a bonus surprise at the end! Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: No no no no no! *bathtub crashes***

There was no mistaking it. In the far off, yet painfully so close, distance there was definite smoke rising from what seemed to be a small cottage of sorts. And without a doubt inside that suddenly gloriously life saving cabin there was fire.

Suddenly forgetting where she had been standing, Rachel took an excited step forward and lost her footing over the side of the hill.

Tumbling head over heel down the snow covered cliff, the brunette ungracefully landed bottom first into the nearby stream at the base of the hill.

Correction she landed bottom first into the FREEZING nearby stream at the bottom of the hill.

"-AH-ah-cold cold cold c-cold!"

Raising her arms up to stay clear of the icy water covering her entire lower body, the princess looked up in shock at the pink and plaid reindeer cloak, that was snagged on an unfortunate brach back at the top of the cliff, and groaned.

There goes the only protection she had.

Pushing herself upward using a nearby rock for balance, Rachel stood on shivering legs as she quickly made work of removing herself from the stream and running/hobbling towards the direction of the fire she had seen earlier.

Nearly half an hour latter though, the princess had reached the unknown cabin, but not before her entire bottom half of her pink dress had froze completely at an odd twisting angle that only aloud her legs to waddle.

_S-so c-cold-d_

Walking up the wooden steps to the cottage, Rachel awkwardly hoised herself onto the porch with a sigh.

Finally situated safely before the cabin door, the brunette raised a shaking hand up to knock away the snow that had previously been covering the name of the shop before reading aloud.

"Wandering Beiste's trading post? Oooh! And sauna."

Moving to step inside, the princess hobbled into the warm environment of the wooden sanctuary and allowedj the door behind her to shut with a slam.

_Heat finally!_

Looking around with curiosity, Rachel aloud her mocha colored eyes to wander all around the odd little store and take in the various knick knacks and goods that littered dozens of nicely kept shelves.

Before she could explore more and give her legs a chance to thaw though, an unseen feminine voice shouted from her left side.

"Yoo Hooo!"

Turing to the source, the brunette took in the upper half of a rather muscular woman sitting behind a large mahogany desk, with her hands folded politely before her. There was a large multi-forest colored sweater covering the only half of the body being shown, but from what Rachel could tell she was also wearing sand colored overalls.

The strange woman was smiling genuinely at the prospect of a possible customer and Rachel took in the seemingly nice shopkeeper's short brown curly hair and kind eyes.

_At least she seems friendly..._

"Big summer blow out! Half off swim suit, clogs, and a trainin manual of ma own invention yeah?"

Her accent was extremely thick and leaning towards pure Scandinavian, but none the less the young girl was always one to be polite, and she saw no reason to shoot down this hospitable woman or her...work out manuals?

"Oh um great! But for now how about boots? Winter boots? And dresses?"

"Dat v'would be in our winter department!"

Looking over to where the still smiling owner was pointing, Rachel looked at the rather bare wall on the far end of the cabin that had one rope, one pick axe, a chair, one pair of boots, a single snow outfit, and two used looking rackets leabing agaist it.

The rackets slid to the floor.

"Oh-"

Rachel smiled gratefully, yet a little forcibly at the lack of options, and slowly waddled over to the 'winter department' to gather the only pair of black knee high boots and heavy blue/black snow wear and pink traveling cape available.

"I was just wondering has another young woman, the queen perhaps i don't know, passed through here?"

Bringing her items to the large woman's desk, Rachel tried to keep her voice casual as though talking about the weather...actually that would probably be the worst thing to talk about right now, but the princess was getting desperate.

She had no idea where Quinn could have possibly ran off to.

_So sue me if I think a possible merchant might be able to help me find my curretly-missing-yet-long-lost-snow-capable-best-friend_

"I da only one crazy enough to be out in dis storm is you dear."

The slamming of the cabin door startled both of the woman as two completely snow covered beings entered the establishment.

Both had thick weather approving fur laced coats on that probably kept them warm, but had matching annoyed expressions on behind their heavily scarf encased frost bitten faces.

"You an dease fellows. YooHoo! Big summer blow out!"

Both unknown strangers ignored the odd pamphlet/manual the store keeper held up, as the large of the pair moved over to the 'winter department' while the skinnier one stood before Rachel.

The princess tried to look anywhere besides the piercingly hard dark eyes that were staring at her, but found it impossible to do so when the figure leaned forward even more into her personal space.

"Carrots."

Raising a single brown eyebrow Rachel looked at the seemingly female before her and scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Behind you."

Looking behind her slightly thawed dress at the shelves below, the brunette saw what the aggressive speaking girl was talking about and blushed slightly before quickly moving out of the way.

"Oh right! Um e-excuse me!"

The unknown girl carelessly reached down and threw the heap of carrots onto the storekeeper's desk. Beiste though didn't seem deterred or annoyed at the behavior at all as she kept a close eye on the rude girl's arm crossed form.

"A real howler in July yes? Where've it be you is two be coming from?"

Just then the heavily caosted girl's froend came back to her side and dropped the single band of rope and only ice pick/axe left next to the vegetables Then spoke in a calmer more masculine voice.

"The North Mountain."

_The North Mountain? That's the highest and coldest peak of Arendelle! Stupid stupid stupid, if Quinn was gonna go somewhere it had to be the freaking North Mountain! Duh!_

Before the now excited Rachel could speak to the aggravated snow covered duo, Beiste beat her to it moved to her hand out to ask for payment.

"Dat will be forty!"

The mysterious girl's eyes widened in shock as she placed both of her arms onto her hips with a bewildered look.

"Forty!? No ten!"

For the first time since she had arrived, the brunette watched as the larger woman's smile dropped while she took in all the items the pair had collected.

"Oh dat is no good. See dis is from our v'winter stock, and width da supply an demand we have a real problem-"

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

While the male customer nodded his head to point out the full of ice encased sled out front while continuing to argue with the woman behind the desk. Rachel strategically tried to make light of the situation to the onlooking girl beside her with a chucle.

"Woooo that's a rough business to be in right now, that is really..."

Freezing up at the death glare the slightly taller girl was giving her, Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away.

"That's-um that is unfortunate..."

From the corner of her eyes, the brunette could barely see the other girl roll her own eyes in annoyance before moving to stand next to her friend, who was still trying to bargain out their items.

"Come on cut us some slack here?"

"It is still forty, but I v'will throw in a visit to Beiste's sauna! Yoohoo! Hi family!"

Beiste waved towards the odd mix of many children and one large male sitting inside the steam encased sauna, all of who shouted back with matching yoohoos off their own, and then brought her attention back to the now try and play the pity card girl covered in snow.

"Look ten's all we got, help us out-"

"...Ok ten will get you two dis an no more!"

Ignoring how the shopkeeper gestured to the bundle of carrots only in an attempt to appease the two, Rachel went back to the taller girl's side and tried once again to break the ice.

No pun intended.

"Just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem, Magical?"

Before the unknown girl could snap at the princess's persistence, the bigger of the three removed his scarf, showing his finely defined tan features, and spoke.

"Calm down San. Yes alright, now back up. While we deal with this crook here."

Slowly, Beiste stood from her position as both Santana and Puckerman gulped at the sheer size of the older woman and the unpleasant frown covering her face.

"V'what did you call me?"

Before Rachel could even comprehend what had happened, the store owner had marched from behind her desk and ungracefully carried both Santana and Puckerman on her broad shoulders out of the store and thrown them into the outside snow.

After shouting a mocking bye bye to the two forgotten strangers, the impossibly strong woman returned to sit behind her desk with her hands politely clasped once again acting as though the incident had never occurred.

"I'm sorry for dis violence. I will add a quart of luteafisk, so we have good feelings! Just da outfit and da boots yeah?"

Rachel had a plan already forming in her head as she took in the left merchandise from the strange duo. Thinking quickly the brunette smiled at the large woman before her and pulled out the emergency gold coins she always kept hidden in her under bodice layers.

"Could I maybe add some items?"

**So this came out way more detailed then I originally thought it would, but then again most of my work does. So as a gift im gonna add a second chapter of continuation right now to keep all you lovely readers entertained. Yay!**


	16. It's True Love

**AN: Am I the best or what? Lmao just kidding I suck, but here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing O.o**

Santana was laying back in pure exhaustion onto the hay of the unused barn below her while placing one of her forearms over her pounding head.

Today had gone even shitter then the past two had been with the unexpected snow storm in summer that basically cut off all of their business.

After she had outgrown her ability to play the innocent child beggar, Santana had decided to join puck in his selling of ice and agreed to start going on his shipment trips with him.

And now here they both were.

In a barley lit shed with a single lantern and hat, listening to the soft strumming of Puck's lute.

At the very least they had found a safe place to stay for the night after the huge storekeeper had thrown them out and by now body heat of both herself, Puck, and Sven had made their little hideaway quite cozy.

In fact the Latina was just about to fall into what would probably be the most restful sleep she had gotten in weeks, but before she could Puck began to softly sing out loud.

"Reindeers are better then people. Sven dontcha think that's true?"

"Yeah people will curse you and beat you and cheat you! Every one of them's bad accept you!"

"Aw thanks buddy!"

Snorting at the deeper goofy voice Puckerman always used when he talked out what the reeindeer was, apparently thinking, Santana kept quiet and listened for the next line of her best friend's song.

"But people smell better then reindeers. Sven dotcha think I'm right?"

Deciding to have a little fun, Santana sat up and spoke in her own rendition of their shared reindeer's voice and sang.

"That's once again true, for all except you!"

Puck laughed aloud at this as the Latina snickered.

Both layed back onto their seperate piles of hay for the night while the mowhawed boy slowly faded out the final lyrics of their shared improv duet.

"You got me let's call it a night! Good night, good night...don't let the frost bite...bite..."

However before either of the three occupants could fall asleep the creaking of the stable door startled them all upright. Two set's of brown eyes widened at the soght Rachel stepping through the threshold with a beaming smile.

"That was a nice duet."

"Oh It's just you. What do you want?"

Santana huffed at the sight of the annoying girl from inside the trading post while Puckerman off handedly layed back down onto his bed and covered his eyes using one of his arms like the Latina had done earlier.

"I want you two to take me up the North Mountain."

Rachel kept her eyes focused on the, now noticibly high pony tail wearing, brunette from before. But much like her partner, the Latina merely snorted out in disbelief at the request and laid back, only keeping her annoyed glare keenly on the shorter girl instead of shutting her eyes.

"We don't take people places dwarf."

There was a pause before Rachel smirked slightly and reached into her new satchel to bring out a large burlap sack.

"Let me rephrase that."

Throwing the rather heavy bag onto the almost asleep boy, Puckerman groaned upward and sat in shock at the thing now laying uncomfortably on his stomach.

Santana's eyes narrowed in curiosity as she watched Puck pull out the pick axe and rope they had tried to buy earlier.

"What's your angle here hobbit? We aren't a taxi service."

The princess actually rolled her eyes at this before squaring her shoulders and speaking like Artie had always told her to. With confidence and an air of finality.

"Look I know how to stop this winter, but i need an escort up to the peak of the mountain. You two get your business back and I fix the weather. It's a win win situation!"

Both the mowhawed and pony tail adorn brunette's looked at each other in silent conversation before Santana huffed out an annoyed sigh of defeat while Puckerman spoke.

"We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven...OMMMHHH"

Accidentally throwing the second bag with the bushel of carrots at the young man's head Rachel quickly apologized before steeling herself once again and moved to march from the stables.

"We leave now! R-Right now!"

Leaving the now baffled duo to follow her, the ever patient brunette politely waited outside by the only sled in the area and squealed mentally to herself.

_This was perfect! I have a ride up there now and they can help me find Quinn! I'm sure she must be at the peak of the mountain and if I'm wrong there is no way there isn't at least a trace of where she could be by now! It's perf-_

"Let's go short stack we don't got all day!"

Completely having missed her two escorts emptying the remains of, the now useless to be sold, ice from their sled, Rachel blushed slightly and moved to follow the Latina's order and got into the left side of the sled.

Soon Puckerman had joined her in the front seat after re-latching Sven into the reins of the vehicle, while Santana plopped herself into the back compartment.

Half laying half sitting on a rolled up sleeping mat all the while mumbling about calling shotgun next time.

Introductions were quickly given as Rachel gave a rather short but informative catch up rant to the two about her status as princess and the situation.

Before long the three were all acquainted and Sven was racing up the mountain side with the speed of a race horse.

"Hang on! We like to go fast!"

"Seriously Puck? That sound's like sex and coming fro you that's double repulsive-."

"Shut up San! I-"

"It's alright I like fast!"

Rachel interrupted the two's possible argument as she leaned back casually to place her now boot covered feet up to rest on the front hood in an attempt to show the calmness she was not feeling at all.

Wrong thing to do apparently because Puckerman immediately shooed her feet off with a grunt.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Get your feet down! Seriously this is fresh lacker, were you raised in a barn?"

Spitting down at where the princess's feet had just been, the mowhawked boy completely missed his saliva flying upwards and smacking Rachel in the face as he polished his 'baby' back to perfection.

"Ew, no I was raised in a castle...two castles actually."

The latina who had been snickering at the gross display ahead of her, nodded to the smaller brunette and attempted to find out more about their annoying new accomplice and get some details on their little trip.

"So tell me Berry, what made the Queen go all ice crazy?"

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and-"

Puckerman perked up at this and brought his gaze away from the trail long enough to give Rachel an unbelieving look.

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met THAT day?"

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

Now Santana took her turn to interrupt as she tried to stress the tan boy's original point in a louder more hinting voice.

_Was she serious right now? Adios mios_

"Hang on Stubbles, you mean to tell me you got ENGAGED to someone you JUST met THAT day?!"

Still missing the obvious flaw the two could see, Rachel continued on while making semi wild hand gestures with her hands.

"I resent that nickname Santana and Yes, pay attention. But the thing was she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

The Latina was completely floored now as was Puck.

They shared a completely synchronized look of confusion as the mowhawked boy tried to make the princess see her obvious mistake once again.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

There was a pause before Rachel looked hesitantly between Puck and Santana then moved slightly away from the two, further towards the side of her end of the sleigh.

"Yesssss they did, but Brody is no stranger!"

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes at this before firing rapid fire questions at the still persistent brunette.

"Oh yeah what's his last name?"

"Pfftttt 'Of The Adrenaline Isles'!"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best Friend's name?"

"Probably Cassandra."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy..."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter!"

At this Santana choose to interrupt the game of twenty questions that was slowly becoming irritating and decided to add her own two cents.

"First off, Berry foot size ALWAYS matters. Secondly have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it!"

"Excuse me Santana he is a prince."

There was a short pause before Puckerman spoke up with a shrug.

"All men do it..."

Rachel gave off a disgusted noise, then crossed her arms defiantly and continued to turn back and speak to Santana

"Look it doesn't matter it's TRUE love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love to us."

"Oh what are you two some kind of Love experts?"

"...no but we have friends who are."

Rachel rolled her eyes at this and turned back to face the front of the sled.

She completely missed how the Latina's eyes had narrowed at the forest around them or how Sven's foot steps began to slow in fear.

"You two have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it-"

Puck held up a hand to Rachel while Santana threw her gloved hand over the Diva's mouth to silence her.

"Shut it Berry I'm serious."

There was a slight rustling heard behind the sleigh that all three brunette's could just barley hear. Before Rachel could fully turn out of the Latina's grasp however though, Puckerman had drawn back into his driver seat and whispered out in clear panic.

"Sven, GO!"

Soon they were racing again, but this time there was a clear sense of danger in the air.

"What are they?"

Santana who had been rummaging around in the back end of the sled, brought up two torches and spoke in an alarmingly high tone.

"Wolves. Look Berry just stay down and don't get eaten ok?"

"But I wanna help!"

"NO! I don't think me or Puckerman trust your judgment."

"Ex-cuse me?"

Rachel looked extremely offended as the first of the wolves jumped toward the sleigh while Puck shoved her outta the was and continued to argue on Santana's behalf.

All the while both kicked and shoved off the fast approaching pack.

"Who marries a man she just met?!"

"IT'S TRUE LOVE!"

The princess had been able to grab hold of Puck's lute and swung it forward like a baseball bat at an oncoming wolf's head.

"Whoa nice shot berry-"

Before Santana could continue another killer dog jumped forward and dragged Puck off the side. Luckily though he was able to grab ahold of the spare rope connected to the end and hang on to the still moving vehicle.

"Noah!"

"It's Puckerman! Ow- Ah!"

The wolves was gaining on them all now as two even took nips at the mowhawked boy's heavily covered body.

Thinking quickly Rachel grabbed the rolled up sleeping mat in the back compartment and raised it up against Santana's still lit torch, setting it ablaze.

"DUCK!"

Throwing the flamming pack over the Latina's and thankfully just barely Puck's head Rachel was able to take out the two too-close-for-comfort beasts that had been attacking Noah.

Giving him just enough time to yell at her while hoisting and dragging himself back into the driver seat.

"You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't!"

Hearing Santana gasp both of the arguing pair looked up at the fast approaching cliff edge that was coming up and shrieked.

"Can Sven make it with all of us on his back?"

"He can only carry two at a time-"

"-then get ready to jump Sven!"

Puck narrowed his eyes at this as he grabbed his supplies from the back and shoved it into Rachel's hands while picking her up.

"You don't tell him what to do! I do!"

Throwing the princess and then Santana onto the reindeer's back Puckerman quickly used his pocket knife to sever the reins of the sled before climbing onto the hood.

"JUMP SVEN!"

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger (quite literally)**

**Reviews?**


	17. I Like Warm Hugs

**AN: IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! MY LIFE IS CRAZY! SO IS THIS STORY! WHY AM I SHOUTING! **

**Just a head's up: This was my favorite scene to write XD**

**Disclaimer: *whispers* I own nothing**

_"JUMP SVEN!"_

The reindeer did as he was told, leaping high into the air with a loud grunt.

Carefully keeping both Santana and Rachel on his back, Sven landed hooves first onto the other side of the canyon before quickly moved further up the edge side to allow both of the girls on his back to jump off.

"Christ, One hour in, Berry and you are already causing trouble."

"Excu-se me? It's not like I sent the wolves after us and I'll have you know-"

A loud shout was heard from behind the two brunette's, stopping their argument long enough to see their mowhawked companion sail through the air after pushing off of the hood of the air born sled.

Puck had luckily just made it to the other side in one piece, but the same couldn't be said for his 'baby'.

Heart breaking as the flames far down below engulfed his prized sled, Puck sighed loudly watching as lute and all began to burn up in the spreading lantern's fire.

"Aw are you shitting me?! I just paid her off-"

Feeling his grip slip from beneath his gloved hands, Noah finally noticed that he was quite literally on the complete edge of the cliff and by the looks of it, he was about to be joining the inferno below very soon.

"Crap...no no no no no!"

Grasping at the deep snow slipping from underneath of him, trying desperately to find some sort of leverage. The tan boy felt his legs just begin to slide off of the landing, when the ice pick attached to the rope he had gotten earlier sailed through the air. Landing directly before his face.

"Grab on!"

Not needing to be told twice, Puckerman grasped onto his life saving hook and felt his whole body being drug back up to a safer part of the ledge. All the while hearing Santana shouting for Sven to pull and for Berry to 'move her ass'.

Gasping and spitting the snow out of his face, the tan man at last was able to let go of his safety line and flop both of his arms out beside him in exhaustion.

From his left side he could see Rachel's form come to stand before him and gaze down at the wreckage.

"Woah..."

Groaning out at the memory of his baby going up in flames, Puck lifted up his hands to cover his face from the horrors of this little 'rescue mission'.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

Puckerman just whimpered and brought his arm up to cover his face.

"And I understand if neither of you want to help me any more..."

He didn't even need to look up to know the princess probably had the most dejected look on her face. But he couldn't find it in himself to just forgive and forget so easily.

He had saved up for years just to make the first down payment on Lil Jackie Daniels.

However as he heard Rachel's footsteps fade away in the snow, a set of angry ones came right up to nudge at his side not so gently.

"Ow what the hell Santana!"

"What do you not want to help her now just because she destroyed that shit piece of wood?"

Sitting up with a baffled look, Puckerman took in the intense glare his closest friend was giving him, and looked between Santana's evil eye to Sven's suddenly sad face with shock.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore! In fact this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again."

Of course Sven ended up siding with Santana on this one and pouted at Puck while giving him the 'but she'll die on her own' sad eyes.

"Sven I think I can live with that..."

"Look Puckerman we wont get a new sled if she's dead, so unless you want to cart around all that stupid ice on your back I suggest you man up and help the wandering hobbit behind us."

Looking at where the Latina was gesturing, Puck saw that Rachel was in fact completely lost. She had maybe only walked a few yards ahead of them and was already talking to herself about which way to go.

_She really would die out here on her own._

Sighing in reluctant acceptance Puck stood up to brush himself off before narrowing his eyes at his two 'supposed' best friends.

"Sometimes I really don't like you two. Hold up Berry! We're coming!"

"You are?! I mean yeah sure, I'll let you guys tag along."

Santana and Puck both chuckled slightly at the smaller girl's attempt to play it cool, as Sven excitedly raced ahead to catch up with their new friend.

Hours later around mid day, the three had reached the beginning landing of the Northern mountain. On the way though the trio had finally gotten a good look at the now completely frozen over sight of Arendelle down below.

Thankfully the three had managed to not fight at all on their not steadily lengthened-due-to-no-sleigh trip. Save for Santana questioning Rachel if Quinn would even unfreeze the whole kingdom. this had naturally enraged the princess and Puck had been forced to break up a possible chick fight.

Don't get him wrong it would be hot, but she didn't know how appealing fresh blood on the white snow would look...

After dodging the bullet on the fight, the three had simply opted to walk in silence for a few hours until they reached the under sanctuary of the mountain. Soon the entire group was able to slow down and take in the stunningly beautiful surroundings of the peak's base.

Frozen and crystallized rivers and waterfalls glistened in the high sun's rays as dangling pieces of frozen water hung from each branch of the surrounding trees like something of a fairy tale.

The shinning snow and peaceful atmosphere truly was breathtaking.

Santana walked off though in a separate direction in order to find another path that would be quicker for the trio by foot as Rachel, Puck, and Sven continued to gaze around at the frosty forest in complete awe.

As the two remaining brunettes continued on, completely missing how Sven began to happily tangle his antlers into the icy foliage as a decoration, Rachel allowed her eyes to actually take in the time and detail of every snow covered area held.

It was all just so Quinn.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful..."

"Yeeeaaaaahhhh it really is beautiful isn't it?"

Both Puck and Rachel froze in their tracks and glanced at each other in confusion at the feminine voice that was definitely not Santana's.

This voice was too happy to be her.

Puckerman nervously looked back, at the now contently tangled Sven, as if waiting for him to speak up. But the reindeer did nothing but flip his tongue to the side and gaze around curiously. Trying to also find the unknown voice speaking.

"But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. OH How about yellow?"

Rachel and Puck cautiously continued to walk forward deeper into the gorgeous surroundings of dangling ice covered branches, carefully listening for the stranger who was listing off random color schemes.

Neither noticed the waddling snowgirl approaching from behind merrily talking to herself.

"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!"

Finally hearing that the voice was directly behind them, both brunettes snapped their heads down in shock at the unmoving mass of a snow that had appeared.

Correction the moving mass of talking snow.

"Am I right?"

With a high F scream Rachel, much like she would if ever approached by a completely living ice creature, kicked out her right leg as hard as she could against the not-suppose-to-be-talking head.

Said head flipped off of the cold girl's body with ease, heavily landing into the awaiting stunned arms of Puck.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy"

And with that the two human occupants of the area began to toss the unknown creature's head back in forth all the while arguing over who should hold it. Eventually though Rachel noticed the headless snow body reaching it's twig arm up in the air in an attempt to save it's head and closed her eyes in disgust.

"Please don't drop me!"

"Ew Ew Ew the body!"

Heaving the still magically talking head out towards the other two mounds of moving ice, Rachel, Sven and Puck watched amazed as the snowgirl struggled slightly before listing herself back up into a standing position with her head upside down.

Drawing her almost animatedly blue eyes together in confusion, the somehow living thing threw her twig arms out in misunderstanding and worry.

"Wait what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a bat? Bat's aren't fun...they don't smile they just stare...and fly. Did you know they are just gay birds though? Maybe that's why they are so mean-"

The princess, who had finally calmed her rapidly beating heart, watched on in wonder as the snowman-or uh girl continued to absent mindedly speak to them as if having a totally normal conversation with anyone else in the world.

_This was too strange_

Suddenly a frantic Santana came rushing through the foliage and looked worriedly between Puck and Rachel.

"What the hell happened?! I can't go ten seconds without hearing Berry scream bloody murder-"

"Hi!"

Much like Rachel had, Santana screamed out and soccer kicked the poor girls head clean off in fright. Luckily though the Latina's kick had simply swung the talking head skywards with a flip, making it land back onto the snowgrl's body right side up.

"Oh Thank you!"

The startled brunette didin't know what to say or do.

What do you say to a talking snowwoman?

Gazing back at the shrugging forms of her travel companions Santana gave a nervous chuckle before slowly lowering herself down to the girl's height.

"Uh yeah no problem..."

"Now I'm perfect!"

The completely happy way the little figure threw her arms up into the air as though Santana had given her the best gift in the world, made a small sort of warmth fill the Latina's chest.

She was actually really cute when she wasn't being...well horrifying.

"Heh yeah uh almost-"

No longer freaked out at the adorable creature in front of her Santana suddenly got a great idea as she motioned for Puck to hand her his satchel. All the while the snow made girl turned to speak to Rachel who had approached in curiosity.

"It was like my whole life got turned upside down-"

Finding what she needed Santana waited until the snowy girls attention turned back towards her before jamming the carrot, she had pulled from Sven's bundle, into the other's head.

With a startled yelp the snowgirl blinked in complete befuddlement as the Latina winced and began to actually apologize.

This surprised Puckerman immensely because Santana NEVER said sorry.

"Woah! Too hard, I'm sorry I was just-"

"Head Rush...it was like that time I ate all those weird leaves at once and forgot how to walk.."

"Are you ok?"

Scrunching her somehow movable eyebrows down in confusion, the icy girl looked down at whatever it was the pretty girl before her had put in her head and gasped.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I always wanted a nose! It's so cute it's like a little baby unicorn!"

All of the three human onlookers chose not to speak up about the fact that Santana had basically pushed 3/4's of the carrot through the other side of the poor thing's head and that she probably could only see the tip as of now.

But ever so slowly the tanner girl reached forward to gently push the rest of the offending vegetable out to the front of the snowgirl's head.

"Woah I totally love this way more! It's like the most unicorn thing about me now...its so cool..."

Sighing contently the now elated creature smiled at all of her new friends before drawing her twig arms behind her back so she could swing back and forth on her snow feet.

"Alright let's start this thing over, Hi everyone I'm Brittany! My middle name is susan and last name is pierce so you can call me Brittany Spears! And I like warm hugs!"

Rachel who had been quiet for a while now felt something click deep within her self conscious as flashes of a snowgirl from her past began to replay in her mind.

"Brittany?"

The snowy creation of her childhood continued to hold her arms out awaiting for a hug from any of the people around her. But when none if them moved she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

The princess shook away whatever memories were trying to resurface from her past as she smiled at the talking magical girl before her in amazement.

She was taller then the average snowman with an almost slim build instead of completely round snowballs making up her entire being, and her bright blue crystalized eyes were so lively and full of...well magic!

The most amazing thing though was the icy high pony tail that rested on her head, It seemed to be made from what looked an aweful lot like the dangling icicles surrounding the area, but without the beads hanging on the ends.

So all and all she was stunningly life like.

It was both amazing and scary.

"Brittany..."

"And you are?"

Realizing she ha been staring, the princess cleared her throat and smiled politely.

"Oh I'm Rachel!"

Nodding her head in acceptance if the short girl's name, Brittany turned her attention towards the others and mumbled in a not so silent side whisper.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven."

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?"

"...Sven?"

"Oh they have the same name? Makes things eaiser for me!"

Santana tried deserately to contain her laughter as Puck looked beyond offended at the smiling girl of snow before him.

_Oh I could definitely get use to this girl_

The concealed laughter caught Brittany's attention once again as she side whispered to Rachel again.

"And uh who is the super hot girl right there?"

It was Puckerman's turn now to start cracking up at the bright blush that inflammed the Latina's cheeks as Rachel too giggled at the rare sight of her usually collected friend become flustered.

"That is Santana. Brittany? Did Quinn build you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"How the hell does this work? OW!"

Not even noticing that Puck had grabbed and disconnected Brittany's living twig arm during the conversation, the mowhawked boy dropped it unexpectently when Santana came up behind him to smack his head.

Brittany gave the Latina a grateful wink before reattaching her apendage.

"Stop it Sven! I'm trying to focus here...yeah why?"

Finally having enough of the back and forth discussion that was slowly driving him mad, Puck spoke up while sorely rubbing the spot his friend had hit on his head.

"I'll tell you why, we need Q to bring back Summer."

"Summer!"

Nodding his head in confusion, all of them watched as Brittany suddenly became over joyed with the very prospect of the return of the warm season.

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot!-"

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?"

"Nope!"

Puckerman looked like he was ready to continue but both Rachel and Santana gave him a dangerous warning look. As if saying if-you-ruin-this-for-her-i'll-ruin-your-life.

Gulping nervously, the only male traveler raised his hands in defeat as Brittany closed her eyes and began to sway back and forth, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well somebody's gotta tell her!"

"Noah don't you dare!"

"Yeah Puckerman don't kill the poor girl's hopes by being a douchebag."

"Aw what's wrong San you don't want to upset the magical freaking snowwoman that has a crush on you?"

"You son of a-"

"IN SUMMMMMMMERRRRRRRR!"

The impending fight between the lifelong friends was inturrupted by Brittany's suddden outburst as she reopened her eyes excitedly and looked between the three.

"Badass solo right?

Rachel rose an eyebrow confusedly as she watched Santana and Puck shrug their shoulders.

"Wait what?"

"Oh you didn't see the whole musical number thing? I said you guys would be their too and you were...by the way Im more talented then you..."

Rachel chose to ignore the jab at her talent and chose to just gape at the serious face of the icy girl.

There was a beat of silence before Brittany raced forward to grasp the Latina's hand in excitement, before running in a random direction.

"Come on, Quinn is this way! Let's go bring back Summer! Do you know how to dance by chance?"

Noah watched on in bewilderment as Santana laughed heartily at the snowgirl dragging her along while Rachel squealed out excitedly over the prospect of finding Quinn.

Even Sven raced after them all much like a dog on a sugar high, tail wagging while jumping in the air.

Leaving just him to stand their in complete shock.

"Someone's gotta tell her."

**Reviews? Thoughts? Angry mob over the late update?**

**I love it all 3**


	18. Nobody Wants To Be Alone

**AN: I totally forgot I had this chapter done yesterday too! YAY FOR QUICK UPDATES! Double yay for whoever reviews3**

**Disclaimer: just like the stars in the sky, I own little to nothing but my mind.**

"Im not so sure about this..."

"Oh calm down Finn. Cheeseus its not that hard!"

"But what if we get caught spying? We aren't even allowed to be up here right now!"

"I don't care! Something isn't right here I mean just look at them down there."

From the second highest level of the Arendelle castle, Kurt and Finn were just able to make out the forms of Prince Jesse and Brody handing out cloaks to the townspeople.

Anybody else would see this as a kind act of compassion for the freezing citizens, but Kurt wasn't buying it.

"Whats so wrong with that? They are giving cloaks to the people and offering them food down in the great hall, which we are SUPPOSE to be helping serve out right no-"

"No it's more then that...something is wrong with this whole thing-"

"Are you sure it's just not because you like the gay dude?"

"No Finn, First off he is not my type. Secondly-

"Shhhh, look!"

Pressing their faces closer towards the window, so close the fog forming on the glass showed how truly cold it was outside, the two brothers were able to see the Duke of Warblerton approach the working royals.

And from the way he was walking, the Duke was pissed off.

"PRINCE JESSE! PRINCE BRODY!"

Both brunettes turned to see Sebastian storming up to them, flanked of course by his two huge body guards, scowl firmly in place.

"Are we suppose to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?!"

Jesse cleared his throat slightly before trying in his most calm voice to appease the clearly ticked off dignitary.

"Princess Rachel had given her orders-"

His efforts were clearly shown to be futile when the very statement seemed to enrage the skinny man even more so.

"AND that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that the princess may be conspiring with the wicked sorceress!?"

Brody it seemed had finally had enough, for he took a threatening step towards Sebastian while moving to stand in front of his younger brother. Squaring his shoulders and sticking a single finger out to point at the lean man's chest the older boy spoke darkly.

"Do not question the princess! She has left my brother and I in charge. We will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"T-treason?"

While the Duke may have had a few good inches in height when it came to Prince Jesse, Brody was another story. The older brother was not only more muscular, but also significantly taller then Sebastian AND both of his guards.

Now add that to a treason charge, possible tie breaks with their closest trade partners, a promised ass whopping, and you have successfully given the usually confident man a good reason to shut up.

The silence though didn't even last for more then a moment for a loud neigh was heard along with a couple of children's screams.

The group of 5 turned towards the ruckass only to see Princess Rachel's horse come speeding into the town.

She was spooked about something and there was no brunette rider to be seen

Jesse ran forward immediately and gently grabbed the reigns of the out of control steed, gently rubbing her snout in an attempt to calm her.

"Woah! Woah! Easy Barbra easy!"

At last the horse had regained its bearings and Jesse saw waves of guilt hit the suddenly still horse as she looked downwards with sad eyes.

Something had happened up there.

Hearing his brother rush up behind him, Jesse turned to see Brody asking if there was any sign of Rachel.

The younger of the two gazed up only once to the intimidating vision of snow clouds and fog covering a good deal of the North Mountain.

He knew what had to be done.

Turning his attention to the rapidly forming crowd, Jesse raise his voice and gave off the horse's reigns to the closest guard her could find.

"Princess Rachel is in trouble, I need volunteers to come with me to find her!"

Immediately Brody went to his brother's side while many different officers, captains, and workers from the castle began to offer their assistance.

Even the Duke spoke up and offered both of his guards to go on the journey.

Little did the two royals know though, Sebastion was whispering harsh orders to his men.

"Trent, Hunter, be prepared for anything up their. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

The duo nodded once before leaving their own ruler's sides and moving to await their instructions for the travel to come.

Little did anyone in the now worried kingdom know, safe and sound up farther into the mountain was Rachel herself. Accompanied by two very unlikely friends, a talking snowgirl, and reindeer.

A truly unusual and expected to be awkward clan, but luckily Brittany was able to keep the conversation going.

"And I waited for the stork to drop off my snowbaby but he never did. I guess he or she got lost in the mail... It's ok though I want to become a professional royal entertainer before I try and ask the stork for another baby."

Santana who was walking right next to the jovial little creation was actually really enjoying herself. Brittany's completely positive outlook on life just made some strange form of happiness fill her usually cold heart from tip to bottom.

Though if asked why she had such a fascination over a living snowwoman, Santana would most likely deny the claim.

But for now that didn't stop her from listening with rapt attention to the least annoying person in her group.

"So that's your dream? To become a dancer?"

Brittany simply nodded her head while beginning to strategically glide and duck under multiple jagged ice spears that began to come into view the further they went into the frozen valley.

"Yup but I can't do that until Summer comes around. Dancing in the snow when you're made of snow sucks. And there are no ducks in the winter."

"Ducks?"

Brittany got another far away look in her eyes as she began to explain her love for the odd birds.

Meanwhile behind them Puck continued to try and get Rachel to elaborate on her 'plan'. If you could even consider it that.

"So that's your plan? My ice business is counting on you talking to the fricken Ice Queen?"

Rachel gave him a hard glare at the term but let it slide none the less.

She was to preoccupied with avoiding the spears very close to her face and body to worry about correcting Puckerman.

"Yes Noah, basically."

"So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"No why should I be?"

Coming EXTREMELY close to having his face shish-ka-bobbed on the receiving end of one of the larger ice spears, Puckerman mearly raised a single eyebrow at the smaller girl as if to say 'are you kidding me?'.

But Brittany who had just caught the end of their debate turned her head 180 degrees to speak to them while continuing her walk forward.

"Don't worry Sven Im sure Quinn's super cool. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, most warmest person ever-"

Looking down at her midsection, finally seeing that she had stopped moving and all three of her friends were gaping at her, Brittany saw one of the lower down icicles had gone straight through her center.

"Oh would you look at that? Ive been impaled."

With a light chuckle, as though telling nothing more then a knock knock joke, Brittany asked for Santana's help in reassembling herself before moving on like the whole thing had never happened.

In fact they all just brushed it off and continued on their way, it's not like its the strangest thing that had happened in the last few days.

Soon enough though the group reached the ending ledge of the path they had taken and from the looks of the rock sides, this was a dead end.

Puck took a few steps closer to the gigantic wall, while Santana gently told Brittany to stay put while she looked through Sven's travel satchel.

Finally seeing no other way, Puck blew out a deep breathe and turned to help Santana try and find extra equipment.

"It's too steep San."

"Damn it we only have one rope and Berry doesn't know how to climb-"

"Says who?"

Both brunette harvesters turned their attention back to the wall and saw Rachel holding onto a bunch of uneven marks. Poorly trying to find her footing while continuously inching further up.

_Shit_

Puck rolled his eyes and moved to stand right below the princess, sort of like a completely unwilling safety net..

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my best friend!"

"You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put your foot there...or there"

Rachel who had almost lost her balance twice now shouted down for Puck not to distract her as Santana came to stand below her as well and try and 'help'.

"Look Berry how do you know Q even wants to see you?"

"I-Im just gonna block you guys out cause uhg I gotta concentrate here..."

The Latina only shook her head more as she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"You know dwarf most people who disappear into the mountains WANT to be left alone?"

"No one wants to be alone! Except maybe you two..."

"We aren't alone, Puckerman and me have friends remember?"

"Oh the 'Love Experts'?"

"Yes the Love Experts

The brunette princess was breathing heavily now as she clung onto her position on the wall with a vice like grip.

It felt like she should at least be half way there now but she was scared to look down.

In reality though Rachel had only made it maybe ten feet off of the ground. And at the rate she was going, the land of Arendelle would be stuck in an eternal winter forever.

"Guys please tell me I'm almost there...sweet Barbra does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

Puck couldn't hold in his laughter at this while Santana looked like she was ready to start cackling any minute. However before either one of them could offer to assist in getting the princess down, Brittany shouted at the trio while pointing to a small side opening of the mountain wall.

"Hey Santana and Svens? Not sure if this solves the problem but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go?"

Rachel looked over to where Brittany was pointing and smiled her usual 100 watt smile.

_Perfect_!

"Thank goodness! Hey catch!"

Letting go of her hold on the jagged wall, Rachel landed gracefully in Puckerman's arms with a giggle.

"Thanks Noah, that was like a crazy trust exercise."

"Chessus Christ jew babe, you're gonna kill us!"

Rachel simply laughed at the jibe before rushing over to where Brittany was leading them to.

She began to hurry even more though when she a sleek and elegant ice carved staircase came into view.

**Reviews?**


	19. I'm Just Trying To Protect You Pt1

**AN: It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Well half of it MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Discalimer: nope on the nope plane to nope island!**

The staircase, as it turns out, was only the beginning of the truly magical sight that laid ahead for the group of 5.

Atop of the highest peak of the North Mountain stood a towering castle completely made of pure blue ice. The details upon each balcony, tower, empty flag stand, was perfectly crafted with what looked like what should have been years of carefully lain out plans and construction.

Not just a few days.

But no matter what the reasoning, the entire side lain kingdom was truly mystical and creatively done. Puck, Rachel, and Santana couldn't help, but slow in their strides as they each raised their heads up to stare at the sheer mass of the creation.

It was stunningly beautiful, but it appeared Puckerman was the most touched.

"Now that's ice...I..I think I might cry."

Rachel who too was awestruck by Quinn's work merely nodded her consent for the older boy to weep as she continued to walk closer towards the frozen staircase awaiting to take her to the doorway up ahead..

Santana rushed forward to warn Brittany to be careful waddling up the steps, while Sven ran up the first two layers in a poor attempt of catching up to Rachel, who he had taken quite a liking to.

Sadly the unfortunate fact that his hooves slid too much on the ice, the reindeer was forced to be brought back down to await in the fresh snow down by the beginning steps. Not without Puck's help of course.

"It's alright buddy. You wait here."

Sven nodded his understanding and ungracefully plopped his rear into the powder while hanging his tongue out in a frustrated pant.

Amused though, the four legged friend watched on as Noah whistled out in astonishment and rab his gloved hand over the smooth railing of the castle's walkway.

"Flawless..."

Finally after slowly takin in every pictire perfect detail of the god sent ice, Puck reached the top of the stairway where his three companions were awaiting for him. To his surprise though he saw that Rachel had her had poised to knock at the door, but she seemed to be almost frozen.

No pun intended.

After waiting for what she deeme a perfectly suitable amount of time for being patient, Brittany cocked her head to one side and motioned with her twig hands for Rachel to continue.

"Knock."

She didn't move.

"Just knock."

She still didn't move.

Starting to worry, Brittany tugged at Santana's hand and side whispered to the Latina and Puckerman.

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

Flashes of closed doors and one sided conversations between countless wooden barriers crossed across Rachel's mind as she inhaled a deep breathe of confidence before reahing towards the snowflake adorn ice.

_Knock knock knock_

A loud screeching echoed through out the area as the twin blue doors opened slowly on their own accord.

"Huh it opened? That's a first..."

Rachel couldn't have held back the bitting remark even if she had tried, but before she could continue on with perhaps a little bit of self pity, she remembered something.

_Shit.._

"You guys should probably wait out here. Last time I introduced her to someone she kinda, froze everything."

Santana shook her head at this and brought a clearly accepting, but ticked off, hand to pinch the bridge of her nose while Brittany scrunche up her carrot nose in misunderstanding. Puck though wasn't as easy to accept the dis-invitation.

"What?! Aw come on Rae it's a palace made of ICE! ICE is my LIFE!"

Gesturing upward towards the large display itself, Rachel almost missed how Brittany had begun to waddle her way in towards what looked like a main foyer.

"Bye Sven! Come on Sanny we can go ice ska-"

The princess lightly reached forward to grasp at the snowgirl's palm, and gently tugged the adorable creation back outside.

"You too Brittany."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute ok?"

Brittany seemed to contemplate the deal for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and reaching to reconnect her twig pinky with Santana's gloved one.

"Ok...one two three four-"

Once Rachel was sure the other three were content with counting out their literal minute and not following her inside, the brunette slowly walked through the front castle door.

Hearing the ice forte's only entrance slam behind her, the heavily covered princess continued her move inward as she looked all around herself to take in the beautiful atmosphere.

Crystal blue and white walls rose high above from the inside out, each decorated with round pillars and beams imbedded with what looked like hundreds of thousands of snowflakes. Upon the inside ceiling, a pristine almost clear white snowflake met each of the ends of the six walls, with a single largely made jewel cut chandelier of sorts dangling lightly at the top.

Bringing her focus back downwards, Rachel saw two twin staircases leading up to what seemed to be even more stairways that probably, she assumed, would finally reach the top of the castle.

The most gorgeous attribute to the isolated palace though, was the single glossily made frozen fountain that rested in-between the two main stairs.

Unlike the fountain that had been sharply edged and malicious looking back at the Arendelle courtyard, this hand made masterpiece had a gentiler flow to it as the stone still icicles of frozen water fell like that of the snowmade hair in Brittany's ponytail.

The whole thing was so breath taking, so magnificent, just so...

"Quinn..."

"Rachel?"

Losing her balance out of pure shock, Rachel threw her arms out and regained her composure long enough to snap her focus upwards towards the top of the frosty staircase.

As though time had slowed down completely, Quinn walked out from behind her hiding place of one of the many walls, and strode forward in an light blue, shimming gown that had a single slit straight down one thigh, yet only showed off enough porceline skin to be consdered tempting.

The blondes hair, no longer kept up by dozens of painful skull bruising pins, laid freely unkept past her shoulders, falling in waves of pure bliss, while her longer bangs and free strands laid pushed back unmoving. It almost looked like they were frozen over with a light layer of frost, because to the brunette, Quinn's hair had never been that white off hue.

Not that Rachel was complaining. In fact the princess feared she may have been drooling slightly.

_She looks so perfect...SAY SOMETHING!_

"Woah, Quinn you look...different. It's a good differet!"

_Great...real suave Rachel...gods above say SOMETHING OTHER THEN THAT!_

"A-and this place. It's amazing."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of..."

Quinn spoke with such a proud tone. Not one of stuck uo defiance, but a gentleness. Like she truly still didn't know if she was truly capable of such fine work.

Rachel hadn't come all this way to speak worshiping words of art though, she needed to apologize for everything, and talk some sense into her best friend.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

The former queen took a large step back as the brunette took a single move up the beginning steps, as though to start approaching her.

Quinn was quick to put her hands up in a clear 'stop' motion and still Rachel's movements.

"No no, Rae you don't have to apologize-"

The brunette couldn't help the small barely there smile that broke onto her face at the sound of her old nickname. Thankfully it seemed she hadn't screwed everything-

"But you should probably go."

_Wait what?_

"But I just got here."

The princess sounded like she was trying to tell Quinn more then anything this wasn't over. That she couldn't just LEAVE!

How could her best friend of so many years ago not even wish for her to stay?

"You belong back in Arendelle Rachel. Or Even Berrington for that matter. Anywhere but here."

Not catching the struggling tone Quinn was trying despretely to hide, Rachel took another step upwards.

the blonde took another one back.

"So do you Quinn! Everything down there means nothing without you there as well-"

Oh how Quinn wished Rachel ha intended those words the way her heart had felt them.

_But she could never love you..._

"You're wrong, I belong up here. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

Wincing slightly, ignoring the slap to her face for the time being, Rachel raised a tentive hand up slowly to try and break the news to Quinn gently.

"Actually about that-"

Suddenly another voice broke through out the princess's, as the palace doors opened from behind her. Quinn's hazel eyes snapped towards the noise. Wide and fearful.

"Wait what is that?"

"-fifty nine, SIXTY!"

Rushing through the now open entrance way, a jovial and jumping Brittany ran inside of the ice castle foyer.

And right behind her came Santana trying to catch up.

"HI!"

"Wait Britt I don't think-"

"I'm Brittany and I like warm hugs!"

Quinn blinked once at the scene playing out before her as the moving bundle of snow ran forward to hug Rachel's legs while an unknown Latina came up behind her.

_The blue eyes, the smile, the ice ponytail...could it really be?_

"Brittany?"

Smiling even wider at her creator's attention, the elated snowgirl released her grip on Rachel's legs and walked up two more steps while holding her twig hands before her body, suddenly shy.

"You built me...remember that?"

The ice Queen leaned forward slightly, as though not trusting her eyes.

_ How was something like this even possible? _

"And...you're alive?"

"Yeah no shit Q."

Hazel eyes broke their focus on, what apparently must have been her own creation, and directed her gaze to meet the eyes of the stranger.

This girl looked around her own age and had a protective stance right behind Brittany, like she was ready to jump in front of the snowgirl at any moment.

_Curious_

But how did she know Quinn's name?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Before the other girl could answer Quinn though, Rachel reached forward to lightly smack the back of her hand at former's chest.

"Santana please. Quinn, Brittany she's just like the one I always wanted us to build as kids."

She knew the princess couldn't rememer the night they actually HAD created Brittany, but the mere fact that Rachel had the slightest memorization of their past fun made a small smile break onto the Queen's face.

"Yeah Rae...I remember..."

"Quinn we were so close. We can be like that again!"

Like igniting a match, the smile fell away from Quinn's face as the incident from so many years ago replayed with frightening detail.

_Rachel jumping._

_Quinn falling._

_Rachel's head getting hit._

_Quinn cradling Rachel._

_Feeling how cold the younger's skin was._

_The streak in Rachel's hair._

Blinking away tears that threatened to fall, the former ruler raised her arms to wrap around her center and began to take frightened steps back.

_Not again. Never._

"No we can't. Goodbye Rachel..."

**ONLY PART ONE! hold your flame fire! **

**Reviews?**

***Fun Fact: If you really focus carefully on the part of Let It Go where Elsa transforms into her Ice Dress, right as the too fades away, you actually see a light layer of frost transform her hair from blonde to whiteish!***


	20. I'm Just Trying To Protect You Pt2

**AN: YOU ALL PROMISED ME YOU WOULD REVIEW! But because I already had this done I decided to update ahead of time. **

**HOWEVER there is NO point in continuing tales that have nobody interested in them. So for the sake of me finishing this grand Faberry ride I beg of you all to tell me what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I can not tell a lie, for it is not I who own these rights!**

_"No we can't. Goodbye Rachel..."_.

Rachel Barbra Berry had lost too many people in her life, to lose the last good thin she had of herself. This was her own breaking point.

"But Lucy-"

"NO! Im just trying to protect you!"

Quinn had never spoken with so much venom im her tone, it was like all the ice in the castle couldn't compare to the coldness of her voice.

But Rachel wasn't about to scurry away without a fight. And if Quinn wanted to be difficut, so be it.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME! That's all you've done for me over all these years Lucille! I understand, but you can't just shut me out again and slam the door in my face! This isn't like when we were kids, we can work this out together! Don't you get it you don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

As Rachel raced up the second tier of frozen staircase in hopes of maybe talking some sense into her best friend, Quinn continued to hurry upwards into the tallest tower. Trying her hardest to calm the swarm of held back feelings threatening to spill forward.

But Rachel just kept on pushing her farther and farther.

"We can fix this together Luce! We can head back down the mountain! And you won't have to live in fear anymore, I can be there for you-"

"Rachel! Please."

The brunette finally paused at this and looked at Quinn's face, seeing nothing but walls upon walls of hidden emotions standing behind guarded hazel irises.

It was like she was talking to a ticking time bomb ready to burst.

"-do you know how this works out? I stay up here and you go off back to Berrington to exchange the diplomacy of the kingdom's with Francine. You be the best ruler you can be and I will remain up here away from everyone else. It's safer like this...and-and god you can't blame me for helping send you on your way Rachel!"

"Yeah but-"

Holding up her pale hands to interrupt, Quinn spoke once again, but this time she turned her body to walk out towards the side balcony hoping the fresh air would help get out the words she needed to say.

Rachel followed close behind.

"I know you mean well, but why can't you just leave?! For once just trust me because I'm not going to watch you through away your future to be with me! And besides, don't you get that im free up here?"

"But you're alone-"

"Just stay away from this place and you will be safe ok?!"

Reasoning wasn't working anymore, so Quinn changed tactics, becoming even angrier in both her words and stance.

However if Rachel noticed she didn't say anything about it.

And that infuriated the blonde all the more.

Turning on her heel, Quinn began to march back inside of her domain, while the princess tried one last thing to get through to the Queen of Ice and Snow.

"Actually we're not EXACTLY safe?"

This got the intended result, for Quinn snapped her entire body back to lock eyes with Rachel. The fire was turning the warm pools of hazel to a slightly darker green.

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I have a feeling you don't know..."

The very thin line between patience and a second snowstorm was wearing thin, as Quinn started to take predatory steps towards Rachel. Each click o heels moving forward though was met with a opposite boot covered one taking one back until the princess found her back pressed up to the nearest wall.

Soon the end of the cat and mouse charade ended and while Quinn was still a 'safe' distance away, the warning inside of the older's words left no room for anymore beating around the bush.

"Rachel...What. Do. I. Not. Know."

Gulping and hiding the slight shiver that ran down her spine, the brunette directed her gaze to the snowflake adorn floor while murmering out her next words carefully.

"Arendell's in deep deep deep DEEP snow...you uh kinda set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

Looking up to see the devastated face Quinn was wearing, Rachel immediately put on her best show face and reached a single arm out to try and touch Quinn's shoulder. No longer worried for the possibility of getting a frustrated snowball thrown at her nose.

"B-but it's ok you can just unfreeze it!"

The spell was broken, as the Queen finally saw how close she had become to Rachel. Quickly turning her back to her former friend, the blonde slowly began to walk away while a vast amount of worrisome snowflakes began to descend.

"No I can't Rachel it's not that easy! Im such a fool...i thought i could be free...-"

The rest of whatever the blonde began to mumble out became lost in the howling winds of the sudden indoor snowstorm, as Rachel tried to correct her clear mistake and walk closer to Quinn.

"Lucy you don't have to be afraid! We can work this out and I'm sure there is a way to reverse this!"

Barely hearing the Queen's mumbling through the swirling storm, Rachel was able to catch the words 'curse' and 'control' being repeated over and over again.

Still chasing after the retreating blue figure only a few yards away, the brunette continued to shout.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made-"

"RACHEL PLEASE YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!"

Finally turning back to face the princess, Quinn could barely make out the form of Rachel's body continuing to try and reach her in the middle of the chaos that had erupted throughout her sanctuary.

If she could even call it that anymore.

Gazing back at the sudden wall that had appeared before her, the blonde saw her reflection stare back.

So much fear flashed before her as the still moving image of Rachel coming even closer behind her, caused her to cry out in desperation.

"You're not safe here! GO BACK HOME PLEASE!"

"Quinn, I know we can fix this if you'll just let me help! You are still my best friend and I will always care for you-"

Clutching at her ears, Quinn's breathe became ragged and forced as the words she had longed to hear since she was 8 were about to be spoken. But they weren't as she wanted to hear them.

They were finalizing the fear she had deep within her soul, that this was how Rachel would see her. In her weakest form, cowering away from the destruction she had caused.

It was too much.

Slamming her eyes shut a feral scream was released from Quinn's lungs as all of the snow from around the room swirled forward into the frozen rulers heart, and then outwards in hundreds of piercing ice waves.

"I CAN'T!"

_STRIKE_

It was like taking a knife to the chest. Rachel had seen the blow coming, but she hadn't been able to even move or react in time. The piece of magically dissolving ice struck her heart in half a second, and the pain was unbearable.

Falling down on one knee with a slight whimper, Rachel took a deep breathe in and tried to get rid of the sudden brain freeze and pain she felt course throughout her entire body.

But then suddenly the worse was over, and like the melting of a snowflake, whatever had hit her disappeared.

"RACHEL!"

Snapping both of their eyes open and turning both royals saw Santana, Puck, and Brittany rush into the tower room.

Puck and Brittany were quick to help Rachel up, while Quinn watched on carefully. Not at all noticing that Santana was eyeing her with an almost knowing smirk.

"Rach are you ok?"

"I'm fine Noah."

_Noah? Now who the hell was Noah?_

"Who is this? Wait it-it doesn't matter-"

Taking a few cautious steps back, Quinn grasped tightly at her hands and tried to get as far away from Rachel and her friends as possible.

"You have to go. Now."

No one besides Puckerman and Santana saw the large and ominous cracks that begun to snap though out all of the castle walls, as a darker form of purple overtook the ice room.

"No Quinn, I know I can help you-"

"HOW?! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?!"

Santana gently nudged at Rachel's shoulder and tried to get the stubborn princess to take in the quickly changing atmosphere around them.

But Rachel didn't even flinch.

"Berry, I think we should go..."

"No I'm not leaving without you Quinn!"

"Yes...you are..."

Having enough of this all, Quinn threw down a blast of all her magic to the floor. Immediately a large beast standing at least 30 feet tall formed out with limbs larger then the tallest oak tree's bark, and an impassive frown firmly in place.

Gazing at the intruders with a growl, the snowmade monster reached forward to grab ahold of the protesting nuisances and lead them out of the castle.

Within minutes the abominable being had reached the front door with Noah, Rachel, and Santana in one hand and Brittany in the other.

The Latina and Puck spewed multiple profanities while the princess continued to shout for their release, but the snowy beast merely grunted out a scoffing 'go away' before lazily tossing the trio down the palace steps.

Santana and Rachel fell haphazardly upon one another at the bottom landing, while Puckerman flew head first into a huge bank of snow.

"Berry get you ass outta my face!"

"Sorry Santana I didn't exactly plan on how to properly fall like you did! Please allow me to freaking think about it next time we are being ejected by a giant snowman!"

"Look here Puta-"

"HEADS UP!"

Both brunette's turned and ducked simultaneously as Brittany's shouting head flew forward and became stuck in the snow covered boulder right behind them.

"Watch out for my butt!"

Ducking once again, the brunette's watched as the creature at the top of the ice staircase carelessly threw the rest of Brittany's form down to stick onto the same boulder.

Only each body part was slightly farther away from it's conjoing match, which the poor snowgirl to frown.

Flames igniting within coffee colored irises, Santana reached forward to make a 'deadly' snowball as she called forward to the retreating back of the new castle guard.

"Yo Frosty! I know you didn't just chuck my Britts out here like last week's trash. You frozen pyramid titted s-"

Suddenly Puckerman who had freed his upper half from it's position in the snow, ran forward to hold the now spanish speaking brunette back as she continued to try and heave the snowball at the confused thing's face.

Rachel and Brittany watched on in fear.

"Easy there feisty pants! Calm the hell down and let the abominable jackass be alright?"

"...Stop the Violence."

"San? SAN are you calm?"

"Fine Puck. i'm fine...I'm cool"

"good- now"

"...ARRRRGGG!"

Breaking free of the mowhawked boy's hold long enough to chuck the snowball up towards the monster's side, all three bystanders watched on with baited breathes as the offending ball of flurries hit it's mark.

As soon as the snowball vanished into the rest of the creature's snow made side though, a large growl of anger erupted and shook the entire mountain side.

Dozens of jagged ice crystals sprung out from the beast's back and sides. While giant dagger like claws formed as the monster's eyes alit in rage. Then he began to rush towards the group with a snarling frown.

"Shit..."

**Well there you have it! I am not updating until you lovelies give me your opinions! Mwah-ha-ha!**


End file.
